


One too many Dark Knights

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Series: Heroes [7]
Category: Batman (1966), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, And Earth-1 Selina Kyle is played by Anne Hathaway, And its Kevin Conroy, Batman - Freeform, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doppelganger, Earth-1 Batman is played by Christian Bale, Earth-38 has a Batman, Elements of Horror, F/M, Good Slade Wilson, Horror, Multiple Crossovers, Psychological Horror, They resemble the Nolanverse versions of the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: When several Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes, Robins and a team called 'Titans' fall on Earth-38, the Batman of that Earth, teams up with them to stop a new, dark threat that has arisen. Part 7 of 'Heroes' series but not necessary to read the previous stories before this one.
Relationships: Earth-89 Selina Kyle/Earth-89 Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Heroes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464196
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	1. Many meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Would have gotten this up on Monday but *incoherently mutters curses* reviews were down on FF…again!
> 
> And with this, we continue going through the 'Heroes' series. With Spider-Verse done, it is time to do the Bat-Verse now, along with the Titans show.
> 
> So to differentiate, Kevin Conroy will be called Batman, Christian Bale will be called Bruce, Michael Keaton will be called Wayne, Ben Affleck will be called Detective, and Adam West will be called Bats. Sound good?
> 
> And for Catwomen, Anna Hathaway will be Catwoman and Michelle Pfeiffer will be Selina.
> 
> And Brenton Thwaites will be Dick or Nightwing while Burt Ward will be Robin.
> 
> And finally- Manu Bennett will be called Deathstroke (I know, not the most comic accurate, but he's my favorite because of how compelling he is), Esai Morales will be called Slade and Joe Manganiello will be Wilson.
> 
> So with the doppelganger designations done, let us begin!
> 
> Wait! Before we begin, in Batwoman, they have cast someone as Bruce Wayne, and it is the guy who played the jackass Carter Bowen in Arrow Season 1. Now you all must be wondering- "Who the hell is Carter Bowen? I've never seen the guy before or even heard of him."
> 
> I had the exact same reaction, so I had to look him up, and he was that jerk from Arrow 1x6 who danced with Laurel and got Tommy jealous.
> 
> Seriously, this is the worst case of recycling actors, and if I had to look up the character he played, no comments on Arrowverse's stupidity.
> 
> Kevin Conroy definitely gave them a 'fuck off!' after COIE, and I don't blame him at all.
> 
> And before we begin, I would like to thank good friend adam199118 for the nice title as well as some help. Thank you to you, brother.
> 
> Now we can begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several visitors from other Earths end up on Earth-38.

Earth-38, Gotham City, Batcave

Batman was sitting on a chair, rubbing his head curiously after having heard the short story of how Bruce and Catwoman had gotten to his world.

Now it wasn't him to bring strangers into the Batcave, much less unmask in front of them, but when the 'strangers' were actually alternate versions of himself and his on-off girlfriend (who was married to his alternate version instead of being an on-off girlfriend, he noted. Maybe he should stop being too grumpy), the rules were different.

Both of them had their masks off as well. Bruce was in his early to late 40s, while Catwoman was in her late 30's, making his doppelgangers younger than him, as he was about to push past 60 already.

"So you two were fighting Killer Croc and randomly appeared on here?" Batman asked just to be sure and they nodded with sighs.

"Yes", Bruce said. "And I think our Killer Croc is here too."

"Great", Batman said sarcastically as he got up. "And how exactly did this transport take place?"

"A friend of ours from Star City told us that barriers between dimensions are weakening due to the Dusting", Catwoman explained to them.

"Ah! That! Superman explained about that to me", Batman told them. "Not that surprising now that I think about it."

"So what's the plan?" Catwoman asked.

"Get your Killer Croc and then send you back to your Earth", Batman said and Bruce nodded, knowing that was the only course of action.

* * *

Dick, Rose, Slade and everyone who was in the car looked around in shock at the change in landscape before Rose suddenly struck Slade, making him stagger back.

"What?" Slade snarled.

"I stand with my family- the Titans!" Rose declared, making Dick smile, and was about to attack again before Slade threw a smoke grenade to the ground, making all back off as he disappeared.

When they recovered, Rose looked Dick up and down and asked. "Dick? That you?"

"The one and only", Dick smirked.

"Look, I was working for my dad the entire time", Rose informed regretfully. "But not anymore. I'm sorry-"

"Don't mention it", Dick waved her off. "We are all good now."

"Where are we?" Donna asked as she walked out, looking around.

"This looks like Gotham", Dick said as all started looking around. "But how the hell did we get here?"

Then Dick spotted the Wayne Enterprises Tower and noticed something off.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"The Tower", Dick said as he pointed at it and the two women looked at it with him. "It doesn't look like this. It looks high-tech yes, and a bit out of the ordinary, but this looks completely futuristic, like 'cut that out!'"

"Yes, I've seen it before too, and it didn't look like this", Donna agreed.

"So what should we do?" Rose asked.

"We have to go to Bruce now", Dick said.

"Oh, last time I met the guy, he was being creepy", Donna said.

"When is he not?" Dick sighed as Donna and Rose chuckled. "How's Kory?"

"Rachel patched her up", Donna informed him.

"All right then, let's go", Dick said.

* * *

Wayne and Selina were jumping around on rooftops, still confused about what had happened, until they noticed Wayne Enterprises Tower as well.

"Okay, that doesn't look like my tower", Wayne said, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"But it is at the exact same spot", Selina said, eyes wide. "You think we should check it out?"

"We should check out Wayne Manor", Wayne told her. "And we have to be careful. Whatever this is, it can't be good."

* * *

Bats and Robin descended amongst a bunch of thugs who were trying to harass a couple, shocking them.

"Okay, what is wrong with you two?" One of the thugs asked while the couple ran off.

"We should be asking you that question", Robin said. "You are the ones harassing innocent people."

"But we don't dress like this!" Another thug said.

"Your dress code and outward appearance does not define who you are. Your behavior, on the other hand, does", Bats said.

One of the thugs attacked with a roar but Bats dodged his attack and elbowed his head.

_WHAP!_

Robin raised his elbow to block a thug's attack and punched his face.

_POW!_

Bats kicked a thug right on the face, sending him to the ground.

_BAM!_

Now only one thug was left and he backed off as both Batman and Robin marched towards him and punched him out together.

_KETTERSPLAT!_

Looking around, Robin said. "Holy dark skies, Batman! When did Gotham get this dark?"

"This place doesn't even look like Gotham", Bats said. "How did we get here?"

"You think we should do to your manor?" Robin asked.

"Doesn't look like we have any other option", Bats sighed.

* * *

Detective and Wilson stopped their fight as they realized they were somewhere else.

"What happened?" Wilson wondered.

"I think I know what happened", Detective said. "We are in another world."

"So the Multiverse theory is true?" Wilson asked.

"It is", Detective said. "Something has transported us to another Gotham City in another world."

"Well, we need to get back somehow", Wilson said.

"We?" Detective asked, stunned. "You really think I'd work with you?"

"I am a professional", Wilson told Detective. "We were enemies while you were in the way of my target. Right now, we're both stranded together in a different world, so you're not standing in the way of anything."

Detective grunted, not liking this but knew Wilson wouldn't let him go anywhere alone in any way.

"Fine", Detective said. "But once we get back, I will stand in your way again, and I won't move."

"Amusing thought", Wilson chuckled when they noticed a figure moving towards them.

Wilson immediately took out his gun and pointed it at the figure but the figure brandished one at the same time just as Detective brandished a Batarang.

"Lower your weapon", Wilson snarled.

"You lower yours", the man snarled back as he stepped into the light and both of them were shocked on seeing who it was.

It was another man in a Deathstroke suit, though his didn't look as armored and advanced as Wilson's, but it was good enough.

"Who are you?" Detective asked.

"I am Slade Wilson of Earth-1", Deathstroke told them both. "And I have been transported here as well."

Wilson couldn't believe what he was looking at as he looked his doppelganger up and down while Detective asked. "So you're from Oliver Queen's Earth?"

"Yes, the kid lives on the same Earth as me", Deathstroke confirmed.

Detective knew a bit about Deathstroke from Oliver. This version wasn't a mercenary but an honorable, good man, who had trained Oliver but had gone crazy due to a drug until it had been taken out of his system. He knew allying with just Wilson wasn't wise, so having a good version of him as well would be much better.

"Now wherever we are, we need to find a way back", Deathstroke said.

"Well, we're going to go to my Manor on this Earth first, whichever it is", Detective said. "You can come with us."

"I wasn't planning on not coming", Deathstroke said as he joined the two, while Wilson eyed him strangely.

* * *

Slade stood in a warehouse, still trying to absorb how he had gotten to Gotham City all of a sudden. What kind of technology or magic or reality warping had sent him here? Did that Raven girl or that Kory Anders woman do it accidentally?

Whatever the case, they had caught him off-guard, he would give them that. And his daughter's betrayal too.

But they were going to pay, all of them. The Titans had taken his son from him, and he would never let that slide. He had told Dick what he would do if the Titans got back together, and now he would show them.

Suddenly, he heard hysterical, insane, maniacal laughter coming from behind him.

Slade turned around and his one eye widened as he saw a dark figure walking up to him.

"Batman", he growled as he gripped his sword, ready to fight him.

"Batman? Batman?" The figure laughed hysterically. "What have I done to deserve being mistaken for that stoic coward?"

And then he stepped into the light where Slade could see him, and his one eye widened, and this time, it was due to shock, which was very rare for him.

The figure was dressed like Batman, but its suit had a red emblem instead of a yellow around the bat, whose wings actually looked broken at the ends.

His cape was in tatters, as if something had ripped it.

He also had a metal crown on his head with what looked like spikes protruding out of it, and his face was clearly chalk white.

His mouth was wide open in an insane, hysterical smile, which was clearly permanent, and he had a smile-shaped scar on his lips due to having carved it there.

"Who are you?" Slade asked, very, very slightly unnerved by this…..thing!

He laughed hysterically as if someone had told him a funny joke, reminding Slade of Joker, before the figure spoke what sounded like a poem-

" _A Batman who laughs_

_Is a barman who always wins_

_Dark knight is dead_

_Dark night begins._

_With twisted truth and a twisted will,_

_This justice they call, I need to kill_

_Joke has gone too far_

_I will laugh on every death._

_As I will rise my venom will spread,_

_My reign will rise, and humanity will be dead._

_I am the kindled one_

_Who is now unkindled,_

_A face that was serious_

_Has a smile that's wrinkled._

_I will serve justice,_

_And death will be my joke to laugh._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! All the different Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes and Robins and Titans are in Gotham City on Earth-38.
> 
> And the greatest shocker here must be 'The Batman Who Laughs!' I know, I have criticized the character in the past and I still find him 'Laughable Batman', but the concept of the character is interesting, so I will be modifying his backstory to make him more sensible.
> 
> And in other news, Ruby Rose has also left Batwoman and it will recast her in Season 2. Frankly, its obvious she was happy to play a popular super-heroine, but clearly, being turned into a HATED SJW symbol pissed her off, so she has quit, and I applaud her. Now all Arrowverse actors must quit, as all of them are mistreated by the moronic showrunners.
> 
> Now, see that button called 'kudos' at the bottom? Yes, the 'kudos', you got it. Now hit that button with a WHAP or a POW or a KETTERSPLAT, I don't care, but whatever you hit it with, it should get clicked.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	2. Not enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the visitors from other Earths converge at Wayne Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.

Earth-38, Gotham City, Batcave

As Batman, Bruce and Catwoman looked for any signs of Killer Croc together on the computer, the alarms suddenly tripped and it beeped red.

"Okay, who would be stupid enough to sneak into here?" Catwoman wondered.

"A thief who thinks I'm just another billionaire", Batman said as they activated the feed, only to see Wayne and Selina looking around in confusion.

"They don't look like thieves to me", Bruce said.

"Well, one of them does look like a former thief", Catwoman commented on seeing Selina, making Bruce chuckle a little, but Batman was much more serious.

"Looks like we have more doppelgangers", Batman said as he opened the elevator door. "Come on."

The three walked into it and it went up and opened just as Wayne and Selina turned to face them, and their jaws dropped while their eyes widened.

"Okay, what is this?" Wayne asked. "Who are you people? And why are you dressed like us?"

"This is gonna be hard to explain", Batman said as he raised his hands, indicating he meant no harm.

"Well, uncomplicated it", Selina said.

"Have you ever heard of the Multiverse theory?" Catwoman asked.

"No", Wayne shook his head.

"So basically, there are actually many Earths, not just one", Bruce started explaining what he remembered, and wasn't surprised on seeing their shocked and incredulous looks. "All of them occupy the same Space, but they vibrate at a different frequency, so they are unable to see each other, unless a breach is formed between two worlds."

"Wait, back up!" Selina said. "So, you're telling this is an alternate life or something where we are different?"

"Yes", Batman said. "Alternate life on alternate Earth. I am Batman as well", he gestured to Bruce and Catwoman. "They are Batman and Catwoman from another Earth, who found ended up here accidentally, just like you two it seems."

Wayne and Selina both lowered their heads, absorbing what they had been told. This was…new, to say the least.

"Well", Wayne finally said as he lifted his head up. "I have seen strange stuff, but not this strange. But there is no other explanation for this, so I believe you."

"And I have no choice either", Selina shrugged.

"You do have a choice when it comes to that suit though", Catwoman said as she looked at Selina's suit. "How do you not pass out in that thing?"

"I haven't passed out wearing this for 26 years!" Selina said in an annoyed tone. This wasn't the first time someone had commented on her suit, but it was the first time her alternate self had done so.

"All right", Catwoman raised her hands.

"You two must be Bruce and Selina as well", Bruce said to them carefully.

They nodded and after a few seconds' hesitation, both took off their masks, revealing their faces.

Wayne was as old as Batman clearly, while Selina was a bit younger than him but old herself. Both of them were pushing past 60 for sure.

"Well, I would say nice to meet you but we have a situation here", Batman said.

"What?" Wayne asked.

"A giant crocodile who bites off heads", Bruce said and their eyes widened.

"Killer Croc?" Selina asked.

"So you have him on your Earth too?" Catwoman asked and they nodded.

"This one is ours, and very annoying", Bruce said.

"Tell me about it", Wayne said.

That was when the alarms blared again.

"Now what?" Batman groaned as he took out his tablet and looked at the feed, to see a bunch of people in costumes entering, and one of them had a Deathstroke mask. And the one in the lead was dressed like his former protégé Dick.

"More guests?" Bruce asked.

"From other worlds", Batman added as the new intruders finally came upon them and were wide-eyed as well as wide-jawed as they looked between them all, with Dawn and Rachel even pointing around fingers in confusion.

"Are we in the right Wayne Manor?" Donna said randomly.

"You are in Wayne Manor, just not the one you know", Bruce said.

"Who are you people?" Dick asked.

"Oh right, I am Batman", Wayne said as he raised his hand and pointed at Batman. "He is also Batman", he pointed at Bruce. "That's Batman too", he pointed at Selina. "This is Catwoman", he pointed as Catwoman. "And there you have another Catwoman."

Catwoman had a cheeky smile as the eyes of the others widened.

"What is going on?" Dawn asked.

"Ever heard of the Multiverse theory?" Wayne asked. "If you haven't, it's fine, we just heard of it."

"I have", Kory revealed as the Titans and the others looked at her. "They told us about it at Tamaran. There are other Universes, and with other Earths, and all vibrate at the same frequency, preventing them from seeing each other, but there are ways of traveling between them."

"So wait?" Dick asked. "We are on an alternate Earth?"

"You got that right, Dick", Batman said as Dick looked at him in shock.

"Bruce, that you?" Dick asked and Bruce nodded before he looked at the others. "You're all Bruces? And Selinas?"

"Guess you didn't get it earlier when I was telling you lot", Wayne said sarcastically. "But then again, my Dick wouldn't either."

"You realize what that sounded like", Selina asked with a flirty smile and Wayne sighed.

"Uh guys, get a room later please", Rose said to the two.

"You're Rose Wilson?" Batman asked Rose, shocking her.

"You have me on here?" She asked.

"Yes, but she isn't as virtuous as you seem to be, considering you're a part of this team", Batman said as he looked at them. "Care to introduce yourselves?"

"Donna Troy, Wonder Girl", Donna introduced herself.

"Rachel Roth, Raven", Rachel said with an awkward wave.

"Kory Anders, Starfire", Kory said with power in her voice.

"Dawn Granger, Dove", Dawn finished the introductions.

"There are some others but guess they couldn't make it here", Dick said. "We are called the Titans."

"Titans, huh", Batman muttered. "Well-"

And then the alarm blared again.

"Okay, this is getting annoying!" Catwoman said.

Before Batman could even look at his tablet, three figures rounded up the corner and stepped into the light, but this time except the Titans none of them were shocked.

"You?" Dick roared as he glared at Wilson along with the other Titans until he raised his hand.

"Guess you know my doppelganger or something?" He asked and they stilled. "Thought so."

"And you are…my dad too?" Rose asked as she looked at Deathstroke.

"Since when did I have a daughter?" Deathstroke muttered to himself and Rose was a bit shocked.

"Wait! A Batman with Deathstrokes?" Dick wondered. "So you these Deathstrokes are good guys?"

"That one is", Bruce said as he pointed at Deathstroke. "He is from our Earth."

"So you two are here too", Deathstroke said as he looked at Bruce and Catwoman. "Didn't expect that."

"He is not a good guy, just a professional", Detective said as he pointed at Wilson.

"I was expecting you three to get past my security", Batman said to them, sounding disappointed.

"Oh we would have easily", Detective said. "But I know we're on other Earths, so bypassing security would be a waste of time. Better to let you catch us so we can meet early."

"That makes sense", Batman said as Detective looked at Dick strangely, with longing in his eyes.

Then the alarms blared again, making all groan as Batman held his fingers in a pinch and muttered. "I am this close to breaking my rule."

"What rule?" Wayne asked as Batman looked at his tablet to see another version of himself as well as Robin, and these two were dressed in a ridiculously campy way with a nostalgic vibe to them.

And then they two rounded up the corner, making the others look at them in shock with dropped jaws. They looked….funny, to say the least.

"Hello there", Bats said pleasantly as he waved to them. "I am-"

"Batman", all the Batmen finished together.

"Yes", Batman said.

"Holy cowls of Dark Knights, Batman! How are there so many of you?" Robin asked, and the others had to stifle their chuckles at the way he was talking.

"Interesting question, young Robin", Bats said as he looked around at them all.

"So you're Robin too?" Dick asked Robin as he looked at him incredulously.

"I am the only Robin!" Robin said.

"How many Robins are there?" Rachel asked, a bit annoyed, as there were more than one on her Earth too.

"Not enough", Detective muttered.

"Are we in an illusion?" Bats asked.

"No, you are not", Batman started only to get an alert on his tablet, only to get an alert on his tablet.

He looked at it and his eyes widened on seeing a green tiger and a man in black shirt with a Superman symbol on it wreaking havoc.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said. "That's Gar and Connor!"

"They are here too", Dick said.

"So you know them?" Batman asked and they nodded. "Well, we're gonna need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. With the introductions done, we will move to the action next chapter.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	3. Undoing the brainwashing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman, Detective and the Titans try to undo Gar's and Connor's brainwashing while the others are paid a visit by an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> Also, Earth-38 Alfred is dead now due to old age. Considering how old Batman is, it makes sense. Sorry to disappoint like that, but it has to be that way.

Earth-38, Gotham City

Gar, in his tiger form, leapt at Connor, biting his arm, but Connor tossed him away into the air. Gar was thrown away by many feet and his body hit a board before falling on the ground. He groaned in pain, his entire body aching, while people on the streets ran in fear.

* * *

Connor turned around to see Donna, Kory, Rose and Dawn marching towards him in their suits, ready to face him.

"Any ideas?" Donna asked the other two.

"Hey Connor!" Kory called out, making the other two women look at her incredulously.

"That's your idea? 'Hey Connor?'" Dawn asked incredulously.

"What an idea!" Rose said sarcastically.

* * *

"Gar!"

Gar looked up to see Rachel walking towards him and grunted as she said. "Gar, it's me."

She kneeled near him and asked. "Are you okay?"

As he looked at her in confusion she said. "I know they did something to you."

Slowly moving her hands towards his paws, which he backed off, she said. "But we need you Gar."

Gar suddenly roared and lunged at her, making her back off by a few feet.

"Okay, Gar!" She said, her heart pounding against her chest. "That was not cool!"

* * *

Connor glared at Dawn as she wondered out loud. "Why is he looking at me like that?"

"Probably because you're dressed like a giant bird", Donna said matter-of-fact, making the two exchange a look.

"He has no clue who we are", Kory said.

"What was your first hint?" Rose asked her.

"I think you should go talk to him", Dawn said to Donna.

"Why me?" Donna asked.

"I don't know", Dawn shrugged before grabbing Donna's arm, urging her to go to Connor. "He's Kryptonian, you're Themyscirian, maybe you'll relate."

"Nice logic", Rose shrugged sarcastically.

"Okay", Donna said, pushing Dawn's arm away. "Fine."

Letting out a deep breath, Donna walked towards Connor and greeted. "Hi Connor. Pleasure to meet you, I am Donna Troy."

Connor looked at her strangely, while Dawn looked at the scene hopefully, and Kory looked at the entire thing skeptically as Donna continued. "We haven't officially met but you know, I've heard great things."

Still not getting a response, Donna muttered. "Okay, fuck it."

She then said to Connor. "Look, I don't know whose pulling your strings but you need to snap out of it, okay? From what they say, you're at least half-Superman, so can we please calm down and find that half?"

Still not getting a response, Donna turned around and gave Dawn a sarcastic thumbs up. Dawn gave her a sarcastic look and gestured with her hands for Donna to try again.

As Donna turned to face Connor again, this time, he suddenly punched her, staggering her back slightly.

Panting a little, Donna said. "That was rude."

And with that, she punched Connor on the chest, staggering him back slightly and kicked his face in a spin motion, staggering him again.

As he recovered, she leapt into the air and punched his face, staggering him back once more. Then he recovered and smacked her face, staggering her back.

He tried to attack again but she blocked two strikes before ducking to avoid a third and interlocking her fists, gave him an uppercut on the chin, dazing him.

Then he head-butted her, staggering her back.

The two then punched each other simultaneously, and both staggered back from the impact.

Connor recovered a second earlier and leaping into the air, punched Donna hard on the face, sending her flying off and crashing into a car before falling down.

Then Kory walked towards Connor and said in Kryptonian. " _Don't make me regret saving your life."_

He tried to punch but she ducked before punching his face, very slightly moving it, and then struck his chest, but he was unaffected, to her shock.

Her powers weren't at their top game right now, unfortunately.

"Fuck, I regret it", Kory muttered as Connor grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

Then suddenly, Connor gasped and started panting, letting Kory go in the process before he turned around to see Batman and Detective holding up their fists, both of which had glowing Kryptonite rings on them.

Batman punched him on the face, staggering him away before Detective leapt up and elbowed his head, dazing him. Both of them then kicked his chest in a rotatory motion, sending him flying back and crashing to the ground.

As he tried to get up, Batman and Detective once again held up their Kryptonite rings, making Connor gasp before Dick flipped behind him and hit his head with his sticks, knocking him down again as he gasped and panted.

"Perfect timing", Kory said. "Now what do we do?"

"Other than yelling 'Hey Connor?'" Donna asked as she walked back while Kory looked sheepish.

"Now we're gonna need Rachel", Dick said.

"She is still on Gar", Rose reminded.

* * *

"Gar, we don't have much time", Rachel said to Gar who sighed. "Do you remember, back when we were in Angela's house? Trigon was trying to turn everyone dark, and you were the only one he couldn't turn. When you touched me, you reminded me of who I really was."

Slowly inching her hand closer to his paw, she said. "So I'm gonna touch your paw…your hand, because I know who you really are. Even if you don't."

He growled as she said. "So please Gar, come back to us."

Producing energy in her hand, she closed her eyes and touched Gar's 'paw.'

And then Gar remembered everything- meeting Rachel for the first time, the good times he had shared with the team, the laughs, the banter, everything, and his hugs with Rachel and Dick.

Rachel felt the paw contracting and opened her eyes to see Gar sitting there, now in his human form, naked, staring at her, panting.

"Gar!" She said in relief with a smile.

"Rachel!" He panted as she took off her shawl and gave it to him to wrap around himself.

* * *

Connor punched the ground and the shockwave sent everyone flying off and falling on the ground.

They all groaned as they staggered up while Connor tossed a car away randomly.

As he tried to strike another car, Batman and Detective ran at him together, holding up their Kryptonite Rings.

Batman grabbed him in a chokehold, the ring weakening him as Detective also held up his ring in front of Connor.

Donna then twirled her lasso and wrapped Connor in it.

Connor struggled, trying to free himself but he was only half-Kryptonian and the rings were weakening him.

Rachel then arrived as Dick yelled. "Rachel, now!"

She quickly fired her energy at the restrained Connor. The black, viscous, liquid form the energy took weaved to avoid Batman and wrapped around Connor.

"Dick hurry up, this guy is really strong!" Rachel called out to him.

"You can do this, Dick!" Detective encouraged him, making Dick look at him for a second. His voice sounded…regretful, to say the least.

"It's all you now!" Rachel said.

"It's all us now!" Dick agreed as Rachel fired another blast of energy at him.

"Good luck, Dick", Batman said as Dick was enveloped in Rachel's energy as well.

* * *

_Dick's eyes opened as he found himself in a dark, pitch black place, and he could hear voices all around him._

_He then saw Connor kneeling in a corner, crying._

" _Connor!" Dick called out as the young man, who was still a boy at heart, sobbed harder. "I don't know what they have done to you, but you will be okay. You are not alone anymore."_

" _Her voice…." Connor said in between sobs. "She tells me what to do. I can't…make it stop!"_

" _What did she tell you to do?" Dick asked._

" _Kill them", Connor said as he swallowed a lump in his throat. "Kill them all."_

_He looked up at Dick with tears in his eyes as the man walked towards him and knelt near him._

" _Tell me how I can help you", Dick offered._

_Connor looked away in shame and fumbling his hands here and there said. "I can't find any light!"_

_Dick then stood up, hearing the voices carefully, and walked towards what looked like a wall. As he touched it, he heard Rachel's voice._

" _Light!"_

" _Light", Dick muttered before he punched that part of the wall hard, shattering it, letting bright light seep in._

_The light shined on Connor's face, making him widen his eyes as he looked at it almost hungrily. He held out his hand, as if trying to catch the sunlight in his palm._

_Dick continued punching the wall till the hole turned into a gap large enough for a human to pass through._

_Connor smiled at last as the sunlight covered him. He stood up as Dick walked out of the gap._

_Connor held out his hands and closed his eyes, bathing himself in the sunlight as he screamed happily._

* * *

_Connor's eyes opened and he found himself in a grassy field, sunlight shining down on it._

_Connor looked around before spotting Dick next to him._

" _I know you", he said._

" _I'm Dick Grayson", Dick introduced himself._

" _How did you find me?" Connor asked._

" _You're part of our family, Connor", Dick assured. "We will always find you."_

_Connor looked at the ground before looking back at Dick. "Thank you."_

_Connor then looked at the sky and closed his eyes, bathing in the sunlight once more._

_Opening them, he turned to look at Dick with a smile. "You might want to stand back a little."_

_With a smile, Dick complied, stepping aside as Connor kneeled to the ground, touching it with his fist, and then flew up into the air, unleashing a shockwave._

_Dick watched with a smile as Connor disappeared in the sky._

* * *

Connor gasped as he looked at everyone.

"Connor!" Dick called out.

"Dick!" Connor said. "Please, let me go, this is over."

Dick looked at Batman, Detective, Donna and Rachel, and gave them nods.

First Batman freed Connor from his chokehold and moved back with the Kryptonite ring, while Detective too lowered his hand and moved back. Then Rachel stopped her energy, and finally Donna unwrapped her lasso.

Connor looked at himself and then back at them all with a smile. "I'm back guys! I am sorry!"

He looked around at the moderate destruction he had caused and said regretfully. "I did this! I know it wasn't me, but I did this! I'm sorry!"

"It wasn't you, you were brainwashed", Batman assured him as he looked at them all.

Donna walked towards him and said. "It's all right, we know it wasn't you. It's good to have you back. And has anyone told you that you know how to throw a punch?"

Connor, the Titans and the two Batmen all smiled at that as the people gathered around, applauding them.

They all stood there humbly as Gar tried to wave but his shawl almost fell off so he had to catch it.

Now hopefully, things could get back to normal.

* * *

Wayne Manor

Bruce, Wayne, Bats, Catwoman, Selina, Robin, Deathstroke and Wilson had been left behind as all of them going would be unneeded, and besides, none of them were familiar with Connor or Gar and none of them had the means to take down a Kryptonian. Well, Wilson did but he didn't have it on him currently, unfortunately.

Suddenly, a dark portal materialized in front of them before opening up.

All of them were immediately on guard as Deathstroke and Wilson brandished their swords while the others watched curiously.

Then out of it fell two bodies!

Bruce, Catwoman and Deathstroke were horrified when they realized the bodies looked like the Superman and Supergirl of Earth-38. Both of their faces were chalk white, and red smiles were carved on their faces.

Everyone familiar with more sadistic versions of the Joker looked absolutely mortified when they saw someone stepping out of the portal, and they were even more horrified.

The figure was dressed like Batman, but its suit had a red emblem instead of a yellow around the bat, whose wings actually looked broken at the ends.

His cape was in tatters, as if something had ripped it.

He also had a metal crown on his head with what looked like spikes protruding out of it, and his face was clearly chalk white.

His mouth was wide open in an insane, hysterical smile, which was clearly permanent, and he had a smile-shaped scar on his lips due to having carved it there.

"Who are you?" Bruce growled, immediately noticing how this thing seemed like a combination of himself and Joker.

"I am something twisted and wrong", he said and laughed hysterically just as the two Deathstrokes charged him.

He held out a Joker card and materialized a dark sword from it, using it to block a blow from Deathstroke and then ducked to avoid a swing from Wilson before flipping to avoid another strike from Deathstroke.

As he landed though, Wilson hit his face with his ballistic staff, whipping his head to the other side before Wilson struck his legs in a spin motion, sending him to the ground.

Wilson was about to hit again but the figure held up his card and a dark shield was materialized, blocking Wilson's attack before he kicked him away. His strength was above normal clearly, as Wilson was sent flying back by a few feet before he crashed to the ground.

Deathstroke tried to hit again but the figure side-stepped to avoid and with amazing speed, got behind him before flipping into the air and kicking him on the back of the head, kicking him away.

"Holy, a Dark Knight with a carved smile, Batman!" Robin exclaimed.

"We need to take it down", Bats said.

"But that card!" Robin pointed out.

"No use!" Bats said as they noticed the figure was still looking the other way. "We will run on him and take him down before he does that. That is what a good hero does, Robin, take the opportunity provided."

With that, the two ran at him together but he turned around at the last moment and pointed his card at them and suddenly, the ground started moving back as they ran on it, like a treadmill.

They continued running but couldn't get any further as Robin exclaimed. "Holy grounded treadmill of darkness, Batman!"

"I know, but we must run past it with all our willpower!" Bats said.

Catwoman took out her whip as Bruce took out a Batarang but the figure pointed his card at them.

Catwoman's whip became dark and wrapped around her instead, making her fall down while Bruce's Batarang got unbearably heavy, making him fall down as he dropped it, holding his wrist in pain.

Wayne and Selina were about to attack but he pointed his card at the staircase behind them and the railing elongated, hitting Wayne at the back, knocking him down before wrapping around Selina like a rope, and that, combined with how skintight her suit was, made her pass out.

As they all groaned, Wilson got back up and charged but the figure tapped his card and a blast of darkness sent him flying back, while Bats and Robin continued their jog.

"When the others return, tell the Batman of this Earth to meet me where it all started", the figure said and laughed hysterically. "He is going to know who he truly is."

And with that, he walked back into the portal as it closed, while all the heroes (and one enhanced mercenary), lay on the ground, groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is done at last.
> 
> So the part with Gar and Connor was the same as in the show, but The Batman Who Laughs is definitely pulling some nice tricks with that card.
> 
> You will know more about the card later, but that thing makes him pretty dangerous, doesn't it?
> 
> Also, the bodies were actually of the Superman and Supergirl from the Earth of The Batman Who Laughs, and they look like the Earth-38 versions of the characters.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	4. Where it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batman Who Laughs plays sick games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos and hits.
> 
> Also, I saw someone saying today on the Internet- "Thank God I'm an atheist." Uh, what?
> 
> Some of the chapters of this story are gonna be inspired by 5x9 of Arrow, including this one.

Unknown location

The Batman Who Laughs was using his card to sharpen a Batarang when he heard footsteps behind him and knew it was Slade.

There were pictures of all the Batmen, Catwomen, Deathstrokes, Robins and Titans behind them, stuck to the wall.

Slade had no idea how he had gotten them in such a short amount of time. Perhaps that card of his.

"I am going to kill the Titans", Slade said to him.

"You think you can make demands of me?" The Batman Who Laughs asked, not turning around to face him, and let out insane laughter. "That's funny."

"No, of course not", Slade said. While he would just love to carve this freak, he was dangerous with that card on him, and one wrong move by Slade would lead to his death. Or something worse.

"I just want to kill the Titans is all, you can kill the rest", Slade said to him.

"You haven't been listening", The Batman Who Laughs said. "I am not going to kill them."

He turned around and threw the sharpened Batarang. It whizzed past Slade and a 'thwarp' was heard.

Slade turned around to see the Batarang had struck right on the head of Batman.

"I am going make them wish they were dead, then give them a fate far worse than it."

* * *

Earth-38, Wayne Manor, Gotham City

Batman, Detective and the Titans listened as the others explained what had happened while they were gone.

"So he was dressed like us", Detective said as he gestured to himself and Batman. "But his face and smile was like Joker?"

"Yes", Bruce nodded. "And he had a Joker card on him too."

"Which could warp reality?" Batman asked and they all nodded.

"It looked like it", Wilson said, clearly disgruntled over losing to that freak.

"Where are the bodies?" Batman asked.

If Superman and Supergirl of his Earth were murdered, it wasn't gonna bode well for anyone.

They lead the two Batmen and the Titans to the Batcave, where the bodies were kept on a table, a few feet apart.

"They look like they are from this Earth", Catwoman said sadly, remembering she had met the two during the Battle of Earth.

Batman took one look at them and said. "They are not from this Earth."

"How can you tell?" Deathstroke asked.

"You all wouldn't know", Batman said as he looked at them all. "But our Supergirl started wearing pants some time ago, and this one is still wearing a skirt."

"Really?" Bruce asked and he nodded.

"I remember that other Supergirl and Carol told her to put on some pants", Detective remembered and some of the Titans had to chuckle at that.

"Okay, that is a very interesting way to tell two people apart", Dick said.

"It shows good observational skills, and it means he is keeping up", Kory told him to everyone's amusement while Batman simply sighed.

"I imagine if someone looking like me died, you would be able to tell me apart with the same kind of criteria, wouldn't you Batman?" Robin asked Bats.

"I will, Robin", Bats assured.

"It's not that hard", Rachel said as she looked at Robin's suit. "You don't wear pants either."

"And I think you should put on some too", Donna told him.

"I have lasted in this suit since before you were born", Robin said to her.

"I so wish I was Wonder Woman right now so I could disprove that", Donna said to herself.

"Wonder Woman?" Bats asked Donna curiously. "So the Woman of Wonder who when fighting breaks a tooth while using a Lasso of Truth exists on your Earth too?"

Everyone was silent for half a minute, just absorbing the way Bats and Robin talked, and then they burst out laughing, except Batman, Detective, Deathstroke and Wilson.

"What happened, young heroes? Is it something I said?" Bats asked as the laughter stopped.

"Yes, Wonder Woman exists on my Earth and trained me, and I am an Amazon too", Donna said. "They call me Wonder Girl."

"So you are like me then? A sidekick to a big superhero", Robin said happily, realizing he had found a kindred spirit.

"I was a sidekick, now I am a Titan", Donna said as she and Dick exchanged a look.

"Our Wonder Woman does have a Wonder Girl, but her name is Drusilla", Robin told them before turning to Dick. "You're Robin too, right?"

"I was Robin, now I call myself Nightwing", Dick said. "I am not a Robin anymore."

"There is another Robin on our Earth though", Kory informed.

"Tell me about it", Rose muttered, knowing Jason Todd all too well.

"Ah! I get it!" Wilson muttered as Rose looked at him with a wide eye.

"You are not my dad exactly, but you behave an awful lot like him", Rose said.

"Well, some things are probably the same everywhere", Wilson told her before his voice turned wistful. "Or were."

"Okay enough talk. Just because the Superman and Supergirl aren't from our Earth doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful", Batman said as he turned to the others, a grim look on his face.

"How powerful are Kryptonians?" Wayne asked, not knowing much about them.

"Very", Connor said as they turned to him. "I am half-Kryptonian, and", he looked at Donna. "I was told I can throw a punch."

He lifted the table, with both the bodies on it, with one hand, lifting it over his head, awing everyone who hadn't seen any Kryptonians.

He then put it back down as Gar said. "And this is nothing. I remember being on the wrong end of that power."

"Sorry about that, buddy", Connor said regretfully.

"So as powerful as Amazons then", Bats said.

"No", Detective said as they looked at him. "More. Much more."

He looked at Donna. "No offense."

"None taken", she shrugged.

"Some time ago, three Supermen, one of whom is from this Earth, were mind-controlled by their Lex Luthors, who is their arch-enemy on every Earth, into fighting each other", Batman said. "Take a look."

He turned on some footage and Bats, Robin, Wayne, Selina, and even the Titans were glued to the screen with wide eyes as they looked at the three Supermen battling in the air, using Heat Vision, throwing each other around, crashing buildings, flying at amazing speed.

Even the Superman on the Earth of the Titans hadn't shown this amount of power.

"This is nothing", Batman said. "Once they were freed from the mind control, one of the Lexes unleashed a powerful beast called Doomsday, which is also Kryptonian."

"That Lex was from my Earth", Detective told everyone. "He is the craziest out of all the Lexes."

"Take a look", Batman said as he showed more footage, and it showed many heroes trying to battle the giant beast that was Doomsday, who had protrusions sticking out of him.

On noticing Hulk battling Doomsday, Kory asked Gar jokingly. "Distant cousin?"

Upon seeing the green skin Gar replied with wide eyes focused on the Jade Giant. "Very distant."

"Who is that guy?" Donna asked as she noticed Steve Rogers battling Doomsday with Mjolnir in hand while sitting on Devil Dinosaur. "And where did that dinosaur come from?"

"Oh right! There is this Earth called Earth-199999, which is very powerful, and there is this team called the Avengers on it, and this man, Steve Rogers is their leader", Detective explained. "They adopted a resurrected dinosaur who had human level intelligence. And from what I hear, that world also has Merlin, Arthur and a total fantasy world called Middle-earth attached to it where fantastical stuff, well, exists as flesh and blood."

"Really?" Rachel asked, she and Gar looking rather excited about it.

"He is hot", Dawn said about Steve.

"Pause the brakes, you just broke up", Kory said to her.

"Admit it, you're attracted too", Dawn replied.

"All right", Kory admitted, looking sheepish.

"Well, I don't blame either of you", Donna said as she looked at Steve.

Then they noticed Steve using his shield, Mjolnir and Green Lantern Ring in tandem to battle Doomsday.

"Now he's got a Green Lantern Ring too?" Donna said, wide-eyed with a dropped jaw.

"Yes, a Green Lantern Ring ended up choosing him", Detective said.

"Now he's even hotter", Dawn said.

"He is in a committed relationship with this Earth's Wonder Woman", Detective said, shutting up the three women, who now looked embarrassed, to everyone else's amusement.

"Tell me, in all of your worlds, did people randomly turn to dust 4 months ago?" Bruce asked Wayne, Selina, Bats, Robin and the Titans.

"Yes", Wayne said as he and Selina remembered Gordon and their Robin turning into dust.

"I remember I had said- "Holy people returning to dust from which they had been made, Batman!"" Robin said, and this time, in spite of his way of speech, it sounded more terrifying than funny.

"Joker turned to dust right in my grip, and I wondered if I had developed the superpower of disintegration by touching, until I saw others turning to dust as well", Bats said.

"Our Joker didn't turn to dust", Bruce muttered, remembering his stunt where he had taken doctors hostage and dressed them up as his thugs while duct-taping their mouths and also guns to their hands.

"And he caused even more problems", Catwoman sighed.

"I remember", Dick said as he looked at his team sadly. "Gar and Donna were dusted."

"Hank too", Dawn said. While they had broken up, it was recent, and she still did care for him. She remembered some dust had entered her mouth while kissing Hank and she had opened her eyes to see him finish turning to dust, and had screamed in horror after that.

"We actually know how it happened", Detective said to them.

"On Earth-199999, there was this alien warlord called Thanos who collected 6 powerful Stones called the Infinity Stones that controlled an aspect of the Universe, or you can say the Multiverse", Bruce explained. "With all of them together, he was the most powerful being in existence, and when he snapped his fingers, he wanted to turn half of all life in the Universe to dust, only, half of all life in the Multiverse turned to dust instead."

"Until it was undone a few days later and Thanos and his ally, the Dark Lord Morgoth from Middle-earth, were defeated", Catwoman finished.

Wayne, Selina, Bats, Robin and the Titans looked shocked and horrified simultaneously as the explanation for that random but horrifying event sunk in, and it all made perfect sense.

"What happened to the Stones?" Wayne asked.

"Artefacts as powerful as that should never be left unchecked, lest they fall into evil hands. It is our job as heroes to ensure that", Bats said.

"They were split across the Multiverse by all the heroes involved in defeating Thanos and Morgoth", Batman said, deciding not to reveal that two of them were on this Earth due to Wilson being around, and unlike Deathstroke, this guy was a total mercenary like the one on his Earth, so him knowing such info wasn't in his best interests.

"All right, that was a nice history lesson", Wilson said sarcastically.

"But we need to find out more about this amalgamation of you and Joker", Deathstroke said to Batman.

"And he said he wanted you to meet him where it all began", Catwoman said, remembering.

"What could he possibly mean by that?" Batman muttered before he walked to his computer and started typing.

Ace Chemicals came up as Batman said. "The old Ace Chemicals manufacturing plant reports a heavy usage of water and power over the last few months."

"What does Ace Chemicals have to do with this?" Bruce asked.

"Looks like stuff regarding Joker isn't common on every Earth", Batman said. "That is where Joker was born. I know it now."

"It was the same with me", Detective said, his voice sounding pained. "He made sure to remind me."

Detective remembered finding Jason's dead body in the Ace Chemicals plant. He had beaten to death brutally by a crowbar, and on his suit was sprayed as graffiti- " **HAHAH, JOKE'S ON YOU BATMAN**."

"It happened on my Earth too, except it was at Axis Chemicals", Wayne said.

"Let's go", Batman said.

"Where?" Dick asked, grasping Batman by the hand, stopping him. "We know nothing about this guy. And he kicked all of their asses", he pointed at everyone who had been left behind. "Very easily. And are we even sure he is going to be at Ace Chemicals?"

"That's where it all started", Batman said, freeing his hand from Dick's grip. "That is where Joker was born, and that is the only place he is going to refer to in such a case."

He then walked out of the Batcave and after exchanging concerned looks, the rest followed.

* * *

Later, Ace Chemicals

A door burst open as Dick and Robin walked in together.

"We're in", Dick said.

" _Copy_ ", Batman's voice came via comms.

"Let us together take him down", Robin said.

* * *

A grapple hook was fired and in swung Batman, Detective and Bruce.

As they landed, Bruce asked via comms. "Kory, Donna, Catwoman, Connor, are you in position?"

* * *

"We are", Donna said as they stood at the position.

"If he gets here", Kory started.

"He won't get out", Catwoman finished.

"We got this", Connor said.

* * *

"Keep looking around", Detective ordered.

* * *

"Got it", Deathstroke said as he and Wilson walked around, looking at the surroundings.

"I will be able to hear if we get an intruder around", Wilson said.

"Yes, but he has that card", Deathstroke reminded.

"I don't care, I just have to take him down, return to my Earth, finish my job, get my cut, and go on a vacation", Wilson shrugged.

"That's all you do?" Deathstroke asked incredulously.

"It is much better than what you did", Wilson told him. Both of them had told each other a little about their pasts.

"When you had powers, you wasted them on a pointless vendetta, caused rioting on the streets of a city?" Wilson asked him. "You could have used your gifts like I did, become a mercenary."

"What happened to me affected my brain as well", Deathstroke told him.

"The procedure done on me was done right", Wilson told him.

"I doubt that", Deathstroke muttered.

"Well, what else can I do?" Wilson snapped. "I don't have anyone in my life."

Deathstroke looked at him in sympathy, realizing he had lost too much and didn't care much about anything except his vacations now.

"I have two sons, though one of them is in prison", Deathstroke said.

"I used to have two sons", Wilson said sadly as the two looked at each other, and understanding passing between them.

They were different, but both of them were who they were because they were haunted by their dark pasts.

* * *

Wayne and Selina were walking around, looking at the walls when Wayne saw that on one wall was written- " _Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?_ "

Wayne grunted in anger and punched that part of the wall, shattering it as Selina put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"He is screwing with me!" Wayne snarled.

* * *

Bats, Gar, Rose, Rachel and Dawn were investigating another area together as Dawn asked Bats. "Why do you guys talk like that?"

"Talk like what, Dove?" Bats asked.

"Holy Batman!" Rose said matter-of-fact.

"There are differences between all worlds, young heroes", Bats said. "For example, we do not use bad words like your generation does."

The four exchanged looks, stifling their giggles.

* * *

Batman, Bruce and Detective continued on their way, finding themselves on the spot where a thug had been thrown into the vat, and the Joker had emerged.

They saw a body lying on the ground, his head down. Detective quickly rolled him over to see it was a version of Jason Todd in his Robin suit, lying dead, a smile carved on his face while on the suit was written- " _How many more jokes can you take before you become the Destroyer? HAHAHAH!"_

Detective angrily grunted and punched the ground, forming a dent as Bruce found a rock and picked it up. On it was written- ' _Finders keepers.'_

Bruce pressed it in his fist angrily as Batman looked around, remembering.

* * *

Years ago, Ace Chemicals

_The three thugs were running away as the GCPD fired at them, only for two of them to get shot down. As the third one ran, Batman suddenly landed in the way._

_The thug tried to push past him in fear but Batman punched him, and it accidentally made him fall down into a vat._

_The laughter Batman heard a few seconds later would haunt him for the rest of his life._

* * *

Now

The doors behind the three closed and they turned around to see several pale young boys in a Robin suit surrounding them, all of them having smiles carved onto them, all of them looking like zombies.

"What the hell?" Detective muttered as the three watched, horrified.

Then they heard footsteps behind them and whipped around to see The Batman Who Laughs standing there.

It was the first time Batman and Detective were seeing him, and their eyes were stuck on him for at least half a minute due to what he was.

"You're sick!" Batman snarled at him, disgust in his voice.

"Not as sick as you are going to be", The Batman Who Laughs said and laughed hysterically again. "You will be the sickest of us."

Batman flung a Batarang at him but The Batman Who Laughs threw his card. It hit the Batarang at the mid-point and sliced it into two before returning to the hand of The Batman Who Laughs.

And then all the Robins charged them just as Batman and The Batman Who Laughs charged each other.

Detective side-stepped to avoid a Robin and grabbing him, rammed him into another one as Bruce did a spin motion and kicked another away.

One of them grabbed him from behind but he took out a Batarang and jammed it into that Robin as Detective leapt into the air and kicked another one away into two others.

The Batman Who Laughs flipped and leapt onto Batman, sending him to the ground before punching his chest twice.

Batman then kicked him away and got up as his knee was kicked, slightly staggering him.

The Batman Who Laughs tried to punch but Batman ducked and got on his other side. The Batman Who Laughs tried to hit again but Batman kicked away his hand.

As The Batman Who Laughs tried to punch again, Batman grabbed his elbow and punched him there. He then grabbed him by the head and threw him across the bridge. The Batman Who Laughs fell on its other side.

As he got up, Batman leapt over the bridge and kicked him on the chest with both feet, sending him down again. As he tried to get up, Batman kicked him on the knee and he fell again. He tried to get up again but Batman did a spin motion and grabbed his head between his feet and flipped him to the ground.

This time, The Batman Who Laughs got up first and kicked Batman on the foot. He rolled away and got up too. The Batman Who Laughs tried to hit him once more with a punch but he grabbed his hand and punched him on the chest. He then backed off a little.

He tried to punch The Batman Who Laughs but he grabbed his hand and threw him across the bridge. He fell on the center of it. As he tried to get up, The Batman Who Laughs leapt over it and did a flip.

Batman looked at him, noticing something strange and familiar about the bottom of his face.

The Batman Who Laughs landed, grabbed him by the back of the neck, and threw him away.

Batman grunted as he slowly got up while Detective and Bruce walked up next to him, having taken care of the rabid Robins.

The Batman Who Laughs pointed his card at them and said. "Now you will be twisted and wrong as well. All of you."

Then his hand was hit by an escrima stick and the card fell down as Dick flipped and landed next to the Batmen with Robin.

"Let them go, you son of a bitch!" Dick snarled.

"Mind your language, we must set an example for the kids!" Robin said, making them all sigh as their opponent laughed hysterically.

"I wonder what you will say when you can speak only one language, mine!" He laughed as Dick raised his stick.

Then there was a gunshot and the stick fell away.

"What the-" He trailed off as an armored figure landed next to The Batman Who Laughs.

The figure straightened as the eyes of all of them widened in horror, especially Dick.

"Slade?" He questioned.

"I am here too", Slade snarled as he brandished his sword. "Like I said, I will kill all of you, Titans. You will pay for your sins."

Before any of them could react, The Batman Who Laughs picked up his card and tapped it, a blast of darkness sending them all back.

When they recovered, the two were gone, along with all the rabid Robins.

Then the door behind them opened and Wayne, Selina, Deathstroke, Wilson, Bats, Rose, Rachel, Gar and Dawn burst in together.

Catwoman, Donna, Kory and Connor were still holding their positions.

"What happened?" Deathstroke asked.

"He is gone", Batman said.

"With Slade", Dick added.

"What?" Deathstroke and Wilson went together.

"He has my dad with him?" Rose asked in shock. "Why?"

"He is working with your dad", Dick said grimly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done.
> 
> So here, all the new Batmen and Catwoman and Titans were made familiar with the one and only MCU Earth and the backstory related to Thanos and Morgoth and the Infinity Stones and some other stuff.
> 
> And of course, it was made like Arrow 5x9 here, hope that was enjoyed.
> 
> Also, the Wonder Woman on Earth-66 is actually the Lynda Carter version, as there are some crossover comics between Batman 1966 and Wonder Woman 1975 from what I hear.
> 
> And can someone please help me shorten the name of The Batman Who Laughs? It is tiring writing that again and again.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	5. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batman Who Laughs makes more moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> So we got a lot of names for The Batman Who Laughs like PsychoBat, Laughs, CrazyBats, and many others, but because it is majority and makes the most sense, I'm gonna go with Joker Bat. Thank you to everyone for all of the suggestions, all of them are very appreciated by me.
> 
> This chapter is inspired by Arrow 5x16.
> 
> And to any Muslim readers of this- Eid Mubarak!

Earth-38, Gotham City, Batcave

Everyone was either standing or sitting silently, still absorbing what had happened at Ace Chemicals.

"So the Slade from out Earth and this freak?" Donna asked finally. "Nightmare come true."

"He has clearly done his research", Wayne said about Joker Bat as he remembered the line that had been inscribed. "He has been planning this for a long time."

"What does he want though?" Bruce wondered.

"To show us who we truly are, according to him", Detective said. "And he has a low opinion, clearly."

"His mind is united with that of the Joker, what do you expect?" Selina asked.

"A truly contradictory amalgamation, one truly good, the other truly evil, it shouldn't work", Bats said, exasperated.

"Not everyone is as bright and cheery as you two", Dawn said to him and Robin.

"He said he would make me speak in only his language!" Robin said.

"We all know what that meant", Catwoman muttered, remembering Bruce having mentioned the 'rabid Robins.'

"So that's his play then", Dick said. "He wants us all to join his merry little band."

"He would have be totally delusional if he thinks we will join it", Rachel said.

"Well, that's exactly what he is like", Kory said.

"We should have come too", Connor said about the earlier fight.

"With that card of his, even you would have been defeated", Bruce told him gently.

"So don't blame yourself", Deathstroke said.

"And we have my idiotic doppelganger working with him too", Wilson muttered.

"My dad is many things, idiot isn't one of them", Rose told him, and the Titans were in full agreement.

"Anyone signing up with that freak is an idiot", Wilson said.

"I think he is too blinded by his vengeance to see any reason", Gar said matter-of-fact.

"Or maybe he does see reason", Batman finally spoke as he looked up. "But that card is making even him afraid to act."

"Someone who can scare Slade…..shouldn't be taken lightly", Donna said.

"He knows every move of ours though", Wayne said. "Outthinking him of all people is gonna be a hard thing to do."

"We will have to try", Detective sighed.

That was when they heard the news anchor saying- " _This just came in over the news. A body resembling Killer Croc was found hanging near GCPD."_

All looked at the screen in horror as they saw a dead Killer Croc hanging outside the GCPD, a smile carved on his face, his entire skin partially green and partially chalk white.

"That's the one from our Earth!" Catwoman said as all watched with wide eyes.

"What is this freak?" Bruce muttered, wondering why Joker Bat had done this.

Batman typed on the computer and accessed a camera that was pointed at the sky. The light of the Bat Signal he had planted was shining in the sky.

He looked at the others and they knew what it meant.

Getting up, he said. "Stay here, I'm gonna go and return in a bit."

* * *

Later, GCPD rooftop

Gordon looked at the sky before hearing footsteps behind him and turned to see Batman approach. Seeing him, Gordon quickly shut off the Bat Signal as the two stood in silence for a while.

"So, Joker again?" Gordon asked.

"No", Batman shook his head grimly. "He is worse. Much worse."

Gordon's eyes were now wide in horror as he asked. "Who is he?"

"He is someone who is like me, and like Joker", Batman explained to Gordon, who was both interested and terrified. "You can call him 'The Batman Who Laughs.'"

"What does he look like?" Gordon asked.

"His suit is like mine, but his face is like the Joker", Batman said before warning. "Trust me, you do not want the GCPD anywhere near this. He is too dangerous for all of you. He even has some kind of superpowers."

"What is it about him though that has even you freaked out?" Gordon asked. "Even Joker didn't freak you out this much."

"He's not the Joker, Jim. He's Batman. He's me. Joker has points to prove—to me, to the world. The Batman Who Laughs...he's not here to prove anything. He's here to win, to kill anything and everything that's a threat", Batman said grimly and Gordon's eyes were wide in horror.

Turning around, Batman said. "So keep everyone away from this, and keep them safe."

He was about to walk to the rooftop when suddenly Gordon's phone beeped and he took it out. He was getting a request for a video call.

As he accepted it, his eyes widened in horror at what he saw.

It was his daughter, Barbara, tied up with blood on her forehead, crying, as Joker Bat stood behind her and stroked her hair before putting a knife to her throat.

"Excellent!" He said. "Now give us another scream, this one for your dear father, the Commissioner."

She screamed. "HELP ME!"

The video ended as Gordon looked up at Batman with pleading and horrified eyes as Batman said. "Send it to the number I use to call you! Do it quickly!"

* * *

Later, Batcave

Everyone watched the video in disgust and anger, especially Detective, as he remembered failing his Barbara when Joker had paralyzed her.

"Video is about 30 seconds long", Donna noted.

"He is a piece of work, isn't he?" Bruce muttered.

"And I thought the Joker on my Earth was bad", Wilson said. "But then again, the guy lost class years ago."

"Why did he take her?" Catwoman asked.

"To send me a message", Batman said. "That he knows everything about me, who I care about, who I trust, and he will use all of that info to take me down."

"I am sure you can find where she is", Deathstroke said.

"Oh that I can!" Batman said. "What I'm afraid is what we're going to find when we get there."

"Nothing is gonna happen to Barbara", Dick said, wondering if he was trying to convince Batman or himself, as while this was an alternate version, it was Barbara nonetheless. "We will make sure of it."

"How? We don't even know is she is alive or not!" Kory said.

"If she was dead, he would throw it in our faces", Selina said.

"Yes, because that is what super-villains usually do", Bats said, hoping this version of Barbara was fine. "They are pompous and arrogant and colorful, they like showing off to the world."

Robin looked at him, and both knew he was trying to convince himself more. The Batgirl of their Earth had revealed she was Barbara to them after years and they had revealed their identities as well, and they had been a tight-knit family since then.

And while this wasn't the same Barbara, anything happening to her would be as tragic as if something happened to their Barbara.

"This isn't just the Joker though, he is Joker and Batman combined", Wayne said. "So we cannot expect him to be a total show-off like Joker is."

"Whatever it is, we need to find Barbara and take him out", Dawn said.

"We will", Batman muttered grimly. "We will."

* * *

Later

Batman, Bruce, Wayne, Bats, Detective, Robin, Catwoman, Selina, Deathstroke, Wilson, Dick, Kory, Rachel, Gar, Donna, Rose, Dawn and Connor arrived outside the building where Joker Bat was holding Barbara.

"So this is where the freak is holding Miss Gordon then", Wilson muttered.

"Yes, I can hear the heartbeat", Connor said. "But something is messing with my powers, I can't use X-Ray vision, and I can't pinpoint the location."

"It is probably that card of his", Rachel said.

Bruce looked at the tablet and said. "But I'm reading many heat signatures inside."

"And problem is Barbara could be anyone of those signatures", Dawn said.

"Let's split up", Wayne said. "Canvass floor by floor."

"Agreeable", Deathstroke said as they walked inside together and split up.

Dick, Dawn and Robin explored one hallway.

Bats, Connor, Gar, Rachel and Kory explored another.

Bruce, Catwoman, Wayne, Selina and Donna together explored another.

Deathstroke, Wilson and Rose were exploring another one.

* * *

Dawn kicked a door open but found nothing inside.

Then they opened another only to see a device beeping.

"Get back!" Dick roared just as the device exploded, throwing them on their backs as rubble fell down and blocked their way.

* * *

"What was that?" Connor wondered as they looked around.

" _It was a bomb"_ , Batman told them via comms. " _Nightwing, Robin, Dove, do you copy?"_

* * *

"Yeah", Dawn said as the three got up. "We copy."

"But we're trapped", Dick said.

"If only we had Bat-explosive gel to help ourselves out of this mess", Robin said.

"What if some of the heat signatures are incendiary devices?" Dick asked to their horror when they suddenly heard another beep behind them and turned to see a huge device there, the timer going down.

* * *

"I think we can confirm they are", Detective said as he moved with Batman.

"Get them all out of here", Batman ordered via comms.

" _There's another device here and it will kill us if we're not saved!"_ Dick called out as their eyes widened in horror.

"Someone get there quick!" Batman ordered.

Batman and Detective then arrived as an elevator door and found Barbara there, tied to a chair.

"Bruce!" She exclaimed, finally feeling safe, ignoring that there two Batmen here due to what she had been through.

"Are you all right?" Batman asked as he knelt close to her.

"Yeah", she said. "That thing-"

"I know", Batman said as he cut her restraints. "Don't worry, we will get you out of here."

Turning to Detective, he said. "Take her away."

Detective gently lifted Barbara up in his arms due to her being paralyzed below the waist just as the elevator moved up.

"What's happening?" Barbara wondered.

"He is controlling the elevator", Detective said.

"Barbara", Batman said, turning to her. "We need to get you out of here, this building is gonna explode."

Barbara started. "What about-"

"He wants us", Batman said. "You're no longer his target."

"I was gonna say what about you?" Barbara asked.

"I have unfinished business", Batman said before turning to Detective. "Take her away."

Detective nodded as the elevator stopped and opened. Batman stepped out while Detective closed it and went back down with Barbara.

Batman walked further to see Joker Bat in front of him.

"Hello Bruce", he greeted.

* * *

"Can you hear us, Robins and Dove?" Bats asked as they stood outside the rubble.

"Yeah, still waiting on the rescue", Dick's voice came from inside.

"I would use my powers but if the bomb is accidentally hit-", Kory trailed off.

"Just wait", Rachel said as she fired her viscous energy and it covered the rubble before disintegrating it, as Dick, Robin and Dawn got up.

Bats then noticed the bomb and running towards it, picked it up before running out. "I will get rid of the bomb!"

Except Robin, all were looking at him incredulously.

* * *

Bats ran out, looking around for a place to dispose the bomb. He saw two nuns walking in his direction so he turned around and ran into another direction, only to see a woman with a baby on a stroller, so he ran to a bridge instead.

He then saw a band marching towards him playing music, so he turned around and ran the other way before getting down to the docks and raised the bomb to throw it away but noticed a man climbing up so he backed off while the man climbed down, startled.

Bats then ran the other way, running through the streets, the people giving him way while looking at him weirdly as he tried to throw the bomb into the water but saw a couple on a boat kissing so he backed off again.

He ran around again, running into the nuns again, so he changed path and ran further, only for the woman with the baby to come in his way, so he ran on another path, only for the band to cross his path again.

He ran to the water again but saw some ducklings playing so he stood there, frustrated.

"Why am I getting a sense of déjà vu here?" Bats groaned in frustration, remembering his last attempt at trying to throw away a bomb.

"Oh!" An old man with a bushy moustache and a bright smile said as he stopped in front of Bats and pointed at the end of the docks. "You can dispose it there, kind hero, before it goes 'BOOM!' and you go 'KETTERSPLAT!'"

"Thank you for your help, kind sir/concerned citizen", Bats said as he ran the other way.

"Excelsior!" The man called out behind him.

Bats ran to the end of the docks and then an explosion was heard.

Then Robin ran in that direction and arrived at the end of the docks, looking at the water.

"Batman!" He called out and on getting no response called out in a concerned voice. "Batman!"

Bats then walked next to him and said. "It's all right Robin, like before, I threw it into the water in the nick of time and took cover."

* * *

"I'm glad we've met properly", Joker Bat said. "There's an honesty between us now."

"Honestly, I'm gonna keep both of us here till this building comes down on top of us", Batman said.

"And you'd be dead", Joker Bat said.

"So would you", Batman countered.

"You really think I'd let that happen, Bruce?" Joker Bat asked as he raised a remote and pressed it and Batman knew the bombs were all locked now. "I know everything about you. Every move you make, every strategy you think, I can do it too, and I can make it insane, because I am twisted and wrong."

"We will see how twisted your bones are by the end of this!" Batman snarled as he charged Joker Bat.

He grabbed Joker Bat's head between his feet and flipped him to the ground.

The two got up at the same time and Joker Bat charged Batman, the two crashing into a desk as it broke.

Batman managed to come out on top and punched Joker Bat repeatedly until Joker Bat grabbed his hand and managed to push him off.

He roared and charged at Batman and the two crashed through a wall. As they got up, Joker Bat punched Batman thrice on the face. Batman then punched him twice on the stomach, twice on the face and then smashed his head through a glass window.

* * *

Bruce, Catwoman, Wayne, Selina and Donna were ambushed by rabid Robins and immediately countered.

Bruce elbowed one away as Catwoman flip-kicked another, while Wayne swept one's feet from under him and Selina grabbed another in her whip just as Donna kicked one away so hard he was thrown through a wall.

* * *

Deathstroke, Wilson and Rose were ambushed by rabid Robins as well.

The former two took out guns and started firing as Rose sliced one clean into two.

* * *

Batman threw Joker Bat away and then tried to flip him on the ground but he resisted. Batman kneed him twice and then smashed them both on a table.

The two got up at the same time. Joker Bat's face was now bleeding.

"I told you, Bruce", he said with a smug smile. "I know everything about you. You can't defeat me."

"Yes", Batman declared. "Yes I can!"

Suddenly, a dart hit him behind his neck. As he fell down, he looked back to see Slade lowering his gun. The dart had a tranq in it and he passed out.

* * *

Few minutes later

Kory, Rachel, Gar and Connor arrived at the spot and found Batman's mask on the ground.

"He's taken Batman of this Earth!" Kory informed the others urgently via comms.

* * *

Later

Batman stood in a cell, his hands bound in chains, his mask off. These chains weren't normal. They were dark and viscous, having been generated by that card of Joker Bat, so Batman couldn't break out.

He looked up to see Joker Bat approach.

"Our parents would be ashamed of you", Batman snarled at him.

"In that area, I bow to your superior expertise", Joker Bat laughed. "I have realized my full potential."

"How did you become this?" Batman asked.

"Hugo Strange wanted to expand his experiments", Joker Bat explained as he walked around. "So he made a deal with Ra's. Ra's on our Earth had lost interest in me and decided to take Oliver Queen as his successor, as he was willing to kill. So Hugo used trickery to capture Oliver while Ra's captured both of us for him. And then Hugo used his experiments to combine both of us into one, and we became this! Unfortunately for him, the first victim of mine was Hugo himself! We laughed as we slammed his head into his device and it shocked him to death."

Batman could only hear with wide, horrified eyes as he continued. "Then we thought that we should make everyone funny, so we combined my blood with Joker Venom and Kryptonite, and spread it all over the world, turning people into rabid Robins and killing the Kryptonians we came across. This is how we got our army, and we decided why stop at one place?"

He laughed and said. "So we went around the Multiverse, recruiting people like us, or turning them into one of us if they didn't comply."

"All so you can feel better that you are not the only sick person around?" Batman asked in disgust.

"And I have found the perfect person to tell you who you truly are", Joker Bat said as another person walked in and Batman's eyes widened in horror.

This person looked exactly like him, he was the same age, height, face and all that.

"I am Bruce Wayne", he smirked. "But you knew that already. I am from Earth-99."

Joker Bat walked out laughing. "Help him discover who he truly is."

"With pleasure", the other Bruce Wayne said with an insane smirk as he looked at Batman. "I am you, only, not bound by rules or morals. I am going to show you how worthless you truly are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And BOOM!
> 
> Earth-99 Bruce Wayne from COIE is working with The Batman Who Laughs. Bet you didn't see that coming, did you? HAH!
> 
> I hated him in COIE as that was the wrong time to show him, but this isn't the wrong time at all.
> 
> He will be called Evil Bat to differentiate from the others, and next episode is gonna be like Arrow 5x17, except its gonna make much more sense.
> 
> Also, Earth-1 Croc is dead now.
> 
> Earth-38 Barbara is played by Tara Strong and Gordon by Mitch Pileggi who voiced him in 'The Batman.'
> 
> And come on! Who doesn't love the bomb scene from the 1966 Batman film? And I used it to have a Stan Lee cameo! YAY!
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	6. Breaking the Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil Bat tortures Batman to make him confess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> Thank you very much to Stand with Ward and Queen, Bl4ckHunter and adam199118 for their help with this chapter. It could have turned out terrible without their help, but because of them, I think it turned out nicely. So thank you to you three.
> 
> Also, R.I.P. to Hana Kimura. It is truly tragic that she took her life due to cyber bullying, speaking of which, cyberbullies need to be controlled somehow.

Unknown location

Evil Bat pulled Batman's head out of the bucket of water and the latter gasped for breath.

"145 seconds", Evil Bat said as he wiped his hands with a towel. "Of course we can hold our breath even longer than that. Remember there was a time when we struggled to hold it for even 5 seconds?"

Walking around the chained Batman and doing hand gestures, he said. "Do you know the thug that was pushed into the vat was inside there for 145 seconds, his entire body burning up and corroding brutally, turning chalk white, before the Joker was born?"

"And here you were bragging about a plan more intricate than torture", Batman mocked.

Evil Bat walked up to Batman and knelt down to his level, saying. "You remember why we chose the Bat, right?"

When Batman didn't respond, Evil Bat said. "Because the bats scared us as kids. We were terrified of them because of that one incident. But then we thought that if we could be terrified, then so could others. And we decided to share our fear with them to break them."

"If that's what you're gonna do to me", Batman said. "You'll need to come up with something better than whatever this is."

"I did", Evil Bat said as he stood up. "And the only way for you to stop it is confess."

"That I am no better than you?" Batman asked. "Because that is far from the truth, and you know it!"

"Nothing so pedestrian", Evil Bat said as he walked around him again. "I want you to tell me a secret, Bruce. I want you to confess to me the one thing you have been afraid to admit to yourself."

"How many times am I gonna tell you that I don't know WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" Batman yelled angrily.

"Fine", Evil Bat shrugged as he walked behind Batman. "You'll come around eventually. Now where were we?"

He then grabbed Batman's head and shoved it into the water again in the bucket and started counting down. "145. 144. 143. 142….."

* * *

Later

Batman's eyes opened and he was lying on the ground, his hands still chained.

He looked to his side and saw Evil Bat sticking photographs of people on the wall.

"Do they look familiar?" Evil Bat asked him.

"What is this?" Batman asked as he managed to sit on his knees.

"Do you even remember their faces? Honestly, do you even know anything about them?" Evil Bat asked as he gestured to the photographs. "These are your victims."

Batman looked around and his eyes fell on each of them but he failed to recognize them.

"What is this?" Batman asked.

"You have this rule, don't you? That you will not kill", Evil Bat reminded as Batman glared at him. "Have you ever considered what this rule of yours has lead to? You capture your enemies and put them in Arkham Asylum or Black Gate, then what? A week later, a month later, a year later, they break out, and they do the same goddamn thing again! And people die! Their blood is on your hands!"

"So you're saying they are my victims?" Batman asked. "I try to put them back in every time they get out, and I don't kill because-"

"Don't dare justify yourself to me!" Evil Bat roared.

Gesturing to the door, he said. "Confess your secret, Bruce, and all this ends. I'll give you a gift, and you can walk out that door and go back home."

"Bruce, you're sick", Batman said as Evil Bat looked at him. "And you're a hypocrite. There is nothing I have done that compares with you. You have signed up with a psychopath who ravages worlds and murders entire worlds to satisfy his sick mind."

Evil Bat ripped out a picture of Jason Todd from the wall and put it in front of Batman saying, "Jason Todd. He used to be your Robin, and now he is the Red Hood."

As Batman sighed, Evil Bat said. "You failed to save him."

"Yes, I failed to save him", Batman said, agreeing Evil Bat for the first time.

"And when he returned from the grave years later, Joker was still alive, free to murder whoever he wanted. And when he tried to kill Joker, you saved him. You ever wonder just how much he resents you for that?" Evil Bat asked as he walked to a corner and lifted up a crowbar. "He was beaten to death by a crowbar. Confess, Bruce, or you will get the same beating he had."

He then lifted the crowbar up over Batman.

"Go to Hell!" Batman spat out.

"I have been living in Hell for many years now, Bruce", Evil Bat said. "And I've come here with a message for you from Hell."

He then hit Batman on the face with the crowbar, turning his head the other way as he spit out a wad of blood, a cut forming on his mouth. Evil Bat then hit him brutally on the other side of the face, turning his head the other was as he spit out more blood, another cut being formed.

With a roar, Evil Bat hit his chest with the crowbar and in spite of being armored, it sent him doubling down as Evil Bat continued brutalizing him with the crowbar.

* * *

Later

Batman lay on the ground, panting and bleeding profusely, but still not showing any signs of pain on his face, as he wasn't going to give Evil Bat any satisfaction.

"What's next?" Batman asked as he was sure he could take anything.

"You have always been just one bad day away from being a total monster", Evil Bat said. "Wonder what that would take."

Evil Bat then pulled out a gun from his pocket and showed it to Batman whose blood ran cold.

The gun belonged to Gordon.

"He didn't even know I was in his house", Evil Bat mocked. "Imagine if I'd taken Barbara again-"

Batman growled in anger. "I swear if you do anything to them or anyone else I care about-"

"You'll do absolutely nothing because you're here. And it's not like you're gonna kill me", Evil Bat mocked. "You see, until you confess, Bruce, everyone you love is at play. Jim, Barbara, Dick, Jason, Tim, even Selina."

"If you think you can get to them", Batman growled. "You really never knew them at all."

"Except I did. I am the one who made them the way they are", Evil Bat pointed out. "So for me, we both know it's just a matter of time. Confess."

"I don't know what you want me to say", Batman said.

"Then I guess I should leave you here to think about it and wonder who I might kill while I'm gone", Evil Bat taunted.

"Bruce!" Batman pleaded. "Bruce, please."

"All you have to do is say the words", Evil Bat said.

Batman racked his brain for whatever Evil Bat wanted to hear. "I-I-"

"That's what I thought", Evil Bat said as he walked away. "See you soon."

He then shut the door and walked away.

* * *

Later

Evil Bat walked back inside and placed another photo at Batman's feet. It was Barbara, sitting on a wheelchair.

Batman looked up at Evil Bat, who clenched his fists in anger.

"Oh my G- Come OOON!" He slammed his fists angrily at the wall. "Are we serious? You let this guy live, he escaped Arkham, again! He then shot Barbara, paralyzed her from the waist down, stripped her of her clothes, took photos, abducted Gordon to taunt him by showing him all of those photos on a loop, and you laughed at his joke at the end of it all! It's a miracle Gordon didn't break after all that, but you just put him in prison again and walked back home, feeling heroic."

"I'm sorry", he muttered, not to Evil Bat, but to Barbara and Jim.

"And remember the time you scolded Jason and ended up alienating him for killing Penguin in revenge for his dad's murder?" Evil Bat reminded. "Or when you did the same with Tim for almost killing Captain Boomerang for the same reason? Or when Joker murdered Jim's wife Sarah Essen while she was trying to save kids and you were off to God knows where? Your actions alienated them all, they hate you, and you still think you're right?"

Batman angrily got up and lunged for Evil Bat but couldn't free himself of the chains as Evil Bat said. "Finally, we're getting somewhere."

"Confess, Bruce", he said as he walked around. "You told yourself you wanted to stop them from becoming cold-blooded murderers but that's not really true is it? No."

Pacing around, he said. "All of that stuff you said about being no better than them was just an excuse."

"Excuse for what? Huh?" Batman yelled in rage. "Tell me!"

"You tell me Bruce!" Evil Bat snapped and knelt close to him, saying in a whisper. "You tell me."

Batman lowered his head, closing his eyes.

"I know what's going through your mind, Bruce", Evil Bat said with a smirk as Batman looked up at him, "You're thinking you can somehow get yourself free from those chains, slam me to the ground and knock me out. Or maybe beat me up with a crowbar like I did to you. Like Joker did to Jason."

Batman got up and lunged for Evil Bat but his chains prevented him from reaching him.

"There it is", Evil Bat said as he walked closer. "There's the look I have been waiting to see. But it's not just about stopping me, is it? No. There's something else in there. Something about yourself you don't want to admit. Confess, Bruce."

"You've told yourself you don't kill because it is morally wrong, and that is why you stopped your students from doing the same", Evil Bat said. "Confess Bruce, you didn't stop them because it was morally wrong. So why? Why did you do it?"

"Because I'm just as bad as them", Batman whispered, finally realizing what Evil Bat wanted to hear from his mouth.

"What?" Evil Bat asked with a malevolent glee in his eyes.

"I'm just as bad as them", Batman whispered as he fell on his knees. If he was going to fool himself, he better give the performance of a lifetime.

Getting back up, he yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'M JUST AS BAD AS THEM! I AM A MONSTER WHO LETS SCUM LIVE AND KILL MORE AND I DON'T CARE!"

Seeing the joy on Evil Bat's face, Batman knew he had bought it. He was just that full of himself.

But for some reason, Batman's self-loathing was more than ever before, due to the incidents with Jason, Barbara, Tim and Sarah that Evil Bat had brought up.

He lay down on his back as Evil Bat sat with his back to the wall, laying his legs out.

"How does it feel?" He asked Batman wickedly. "Knowing I saw the one thing you couldn't see yourself, you self-righteous hypocrite?"

Getting up, he walked to Batman saying. "You infect every life you touch. Out of all the Batmen in the Multiverse, you are the worst one. You stop others from doing what you should do, and justify it with your pile of bullshit. There's a price to be paid for that. Jason paid it. Barbara paid it. Sarah paid it. Do you really think that the lives of Alfred, Lucius, Selina, Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbara or Jim are or were better having known you?"

"You promised to let me go", Batman said lowly.

"And I will", Evil Bat said before he picked up a blowtorch and lifted up Batman's sleeve. "I just have to give you a gift first, as a reminder of our time together."

He then proceeded to burn something on Batman's arm as he winced in pain. He didn't realize when he lost consciousness.

* * *

Later

Batman woke up to the sound of birds chirping. There were no chains of darkness on him now.

He tried to get up but felt weak. He managed to get up but staggered a little.

He then felt pain in his arm and lifted the sleeve to see the word 'HYPOCRITE' branded on it.

He covered it back up and staggered out.

* * *

Batcave

"How much longer?" Dick asked.

"No idea", Detective said regretfully. "The tracker he had on him has been shut off, and we have no idea where he would have taken him."

"Wait!" Wilson suddenly said as he heard footsteps.

They turned around to see Batman staggering towards them, his face bloodied.

"Oh my God!" Rachel said, horrified at his condition, just like the others were, though other than her, Gar and Connor they were good at hiding it.

"Batman, do no struggle, I will help you", Bats said as he walked next to him before anyone else could and put his arm around his neck, supporting him.

"Take it easy", Catwoman said gently.

Batman looked at Bats and gave him a nod, after which he let go of his arm.

"The Batman Who Laughs had a new ally who had me", Batman said before groaning. "Then he let me go."

"Go slow", Wayne warned, seeing his condition.

"Why did he let you go?" Deathstroke asked.

"I told him what he wanted to hear", Batman said weakly. "But I think he was right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is done at last.
> 
> Hope I did this chapter justice, and did not have Evil Bat look like he was right like Arrow did with Adrian.
> 
> Now him hitting Jason and Tim were ISOLATED incidents because I'm not gonna make my Batman some abusive monster or anything like that.
> 
> Now Evil Bat didn't actually break him. Batman just said what he wanted to hear, but because of all the incidents brought up, his guilt is high and he is believing it himself.
> 
> Not gonna get into the kill vs. don't kill argument as that has become pointless now. All I will say is I prefer the heroes who kill, but as long as the non-killers don't criticize them from their moral high horse, I am fine with them as well.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	7. Recklessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman does something reckless to try to take down the bad guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.

Earth-38, Gotham City, Batcave

Batman had bandages on his wounds and was buttoning his shirt.

"What happened, Batman?" Selina asked.

"What did you tell them?" Kory asked.

"What they wanted to hear", Batman said. "He was right when he said I infect the lives of everyone I touch. But it doesn't matter."

"Yes, you're right", Bruce said. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to be checked by an actual doctor."

"The only thing that matters is that you all should go", Batman said.

"What are you talking about, man?" Dick asked, concerned over his behavior.

"Batman, we're not going anywhere", Catwoman said.

"Not a suggestion, people", Batman said.

"Batman", Connor said as he walked to him. "I can't imagine what you've been put through but you must know that they are both wrong."

"I don't think they are", Batman said. "Would you all please just go?"

All but Detective walked away.

"It's just us now", Detective said. "Please just tell me what happened. I have felt the same way you do myself. But it's fine if you don't want to talk. I just think you shouldn't be alone."

"I think I should", Batman said. "Bruce, please leave."

Detective walked away, angry at the two villains for whatever they had done to Batman. And he knew the others were pissed too.

* * *

Later, Batcave

"Thank you for coming on such short notice", Batman said on hearing footsteps behind him. "I understand that I should not ask favors from you but this is an impossible situation. And I think you're my only option. I will do whatever you want."

Batman turned around to face a tall, Arabian man with a well-kempt beard. He looked imposing and powerful and his very presence made it clear he wasn't someone to be messed with.

"Obviously. Because last time you made it very clear you did not want the League of Assassins in Gotham City, Bruce", Ra's al Ghul, The Demon's Head, said with a smirk, enjoying that Batman needed his help.

"Yes but circumstances have changed", Batman said. "I need you to kill The Batman Who Laughs and my doppelganger."

"You know what I will want in return, right?" Ra's asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I do, and I am ready", Batman said, though deep down a voice, that sounded suspiciously like Alfred, was telling him that he wasn't the kind of person to do this.

* * *

Later

Both the men sat together as Ra's said. "I never thought you would actually ask me for help."

"Well, you were the one who told me that I could use my darkness to take down crime in a city like this by myself", Batman reminded. "And you were right."

"What you are doing is useless and isn't going to make a difference", Ra's told him. "We, on the other hand, shape the future of the entire world."

"I should have listened to you back then", Batman said.

"At least now you see sense, Bruce", Ra's told him. "A man must know who he is in order to decide what he should do. And now I know what I will do."

"You do?" Batman asked.

"Of course, you are finally seeing sense now, so I know I am right in doing what I will do", Ra's said as he got up. "Me and my men will be on it very soon."

"Thank you", Batman said as Ra's got up and walked out.

* * *

Later, Warehouse

Joker Bat, Evil Bat and Slade were sitting together, with Joker Bat telling them the next phase of the plan when the roof and part of the wall were blown away.

They looked around as several League members descended and one of them fired at Slade though he deflected the arrow with his sword.

Joker Bat laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! He has finally realized how worthless he is! HAHAHA!"

He took out his card and deflected two arrows from League members before hitting them hard with it, its power killing them both as Evil Bat narrowly avoided an assassin's sword and elbowed him, staggering him back. He then got behind him and grabbing him in a chokehold, snapped his neck.

Slade cut two League members down before he faced Ra's himself.

"Impressive swordsmanship", Ra's complimented. "But I am the Demon's Head."

"I don't care", Slade snarled as he struck but Ra's blocked and ducked to avoid another strike and rammed into Slade, sending him staggering back before Slade flipped to avoid another swing and flip-kicked Ra's on the face, sending him back too as he grunted.

While Ra's was the more skilled and experienced one, Slade was no slouch in skills and he was enhanced too.

Ra's side-stepped to avoid another strike and struck again as Slade blocked.

That was when part of the wall disintegrated and all the Batmen except Batman, the Catwomen, the Deathstrokes, Robin and the Titans were there.

Their eyes widened at seeing the League battling the three villains before Detective said. "Let's take them all down."

He leapt up and kicked one League member away before kicking another away in a rotatory motion.

Bruce leapt at one and pinned him down as he punched him to knock him out.

Wayne backed to avoid a flip-kick from one and ducked to avoid another punch before smacking him, slightly staggering him, though he wasn't knocked out.

The assassins smirked but Wayne smirked back. Then the assassin heard beeping and looked down to see a small flashbang beeping, and it exploded, knocking him out.

Bats ran as a League member ran after him with sword raised, only for another assassin to appear in his way.

Bats ran towards him and as he and the one behind tried to strike simultaneously, he ran past the assassin, effectively dodging his strike as they hit each other and grunted in pain.

Catwoman flipped to avoid an assassin's strike and tripped him with her whip.

Selina backed to avoid an assassin's blade and hit him many times with her claws, weakening him as he was taken down.

Deathstroke fought two assassins simultaneously and cut them down.

Wilson kicked one assassin away by many feet and sliced another one before swiftly shooting a third one dead.

Robin ran into an assassin when he wasn't looking, knocking him down.

Dick flipped behind an assassin and knocked him out with a strike.

Donna wrapped one in her lasso and tossed him into two others before kicking another away.

Dawn avoided one and in a spin motion, knocked him out while her wings sliced two others, taking them down too.

Gar turned into a tiger and lunged at one of them, taking him down as well.

Rose stabbed one in the gut and pushing her foot back, kicked another away before retracting her blade and turning around, cut him down too.

Kory used her powers to block attacks and with a powerful blast, sent many assassins flying back before she blasted two more down simultaneously and then ducked and backed to avoid another's strike before she punched him and then punched him with her powers in the gut, sending him flying off.

Rachel simply used her powers to disintegrate the weapons of any assassins attacking her and sent them flying off and also tried to attack Joker Bat but he used his card to deflect her powers.

Connor sped around, knocking assassins out before he sped at Joker Bat but he tapped his card and Connor was sent flying back, groaning in pain.

Then Rabid Robins descended and Ra's yelled. "RETREAT!"

He and his assassins slowly retreated and so did the good guys, as this was a losing battle.

* * *

Later, Batcave

Batman was sitting quietly when Detective, Bruce, Wayne, Catwoman and Dick walked in, looking furious.

"You brought Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins into Gotham City?" Detective demanded, outraged. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yes I hired them", Batman said. "And Ra's just informed me that you all interfered in his mission."

"He is going to try to make you his heir!" Catwoman told him. "Are you really going to do it?"

"He is going to kill The Batman Who Laughs, my doppelganger and Slade too", Batman said.

"We can't kill Slade!" Dick snapped. "Not until Jericho is out of him. And don't say you don't care! You can be obsessive at times, a jerk even, but you do care! All right?"

"They need to be taken down, and then I will be Ra's heir, and I will reform the League and never kill again", Batman said.

"Much easier said than done, Bruce", Bruce told him. "You know what you're going to do?"

"I know. They are going to die, and that is what needs to be done", Batman said.

"And what next?" Detective asked.

"It always starts with one", Bruce said.

"You think you can take out one and stop", Wayne said. "But the urge will remain. So you will take another life. Then another. Then another."

"It never stops, it is a never ending cycle", Detective told him. "I became a killer during my time."

They all looked at him, stunned, as he continued. "I started killing, torturing and branding criminals in my later years. And it is not easy to go back from it. It took the death of my Clark to bring me back from the abyss. But I got lucky. If you do this, you won't be able to come back, Bruce."

"But they escape, and people die", Batman said guiltily. "It is my fault."

"That is as ridiculous as claiming that cops are responsible for crooks that get away in courts", Catwoman scoffed.

"Look, Bruce", Dick said, keeping a hand on his shoulder. "After we parted on my Earth, I hated you, I said 'fuck you!' But later I realized I was the one going off the deep end, and I was blaming you for my own issues. When I had nothing, you pulled me back from the edge. Not in the way I thought, but you did. So please, don't do this."

"Do you ever regret coming into my life?" Batman asked him.

"No", Dick said. "I do wish we had some things differently, but I am glad I met you, you gave me a path, a purpose, and my life was better because you were in it. And ask anyone else, they will say the same thing. I assure you."

Batman was in deep consideration.

* * *

Later

Batman made a call and the one he called picked up.

"Hello?" Barbara said from the other end.

"Hey Babs, are you all right?" Batman asked her.

"I am shaken up, but I'll be good", Barbara assured him. "Thank you for checking up on me."

"Barbara", Batman asked her. "If there was a chance you could somehow go back and not become a vigilante, would you take it?"

"Hell no!" She immediately said. "Sure, I wish some things had gone differently, and you know what I'm talking about, but being Batgirl, and now Oracle, and helping people, made me feel happy and alive. And whatever happened to me, I never blamed you. And I never will."

"Thank you", Batman said to her almost hoarsely with a lump in his throat. "Thank you."

* * *

Later, rooftop

"Thank you for coming", Batman said as Ra's walked next to him.

"Why did they interfere?" Ra's demanded.

"Because they don't give up", Batman said. "And I don't either."

Ra's glared at him as he said. "I am sorry for wasting your time, but our deal's off. Take your men and go back to Nanda Parbat."

"So you want your enemies to be alive?" Ra's asked coldly.

"Our deal is off", Batman said firmly. "And I won't be your heir."

"So stupid, as always", Ra's smirked as he walked past him. "I will go away. But you are going to regret this, and I will come back, Bruce, and it is going to be much worse than ever before."

"Do your best", Batman smirked and Ra's smirked back ominously before walking away.

* * *

Later, Batcave

Batman said to everyone. "I am sorry for my recent behavior. I have realized I let our enemies get to my head. And because of it, I made a terrible choice. But you all have made me remember who I really am, and I why I am this. And together, we will take our enemies down."

"How though?" Dick wondered.

"We do the one thing he'll never expect", Bruce said, exchanging a look with the others.

"What do you mean?" Batman asked. "He's us, he'll know whatever we plan. He'll see any move we have coming."

"No. He won't see this. What's the one thing no Batman would ever do?" Wayne asked.

"...No. No!"

"Yes. Team up with the Jokers."

"Holy dark alliances!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this one over with in time and hope I did well enough, even if it was rushed.
> 
> And that ending is something, isn't it?
> 
> Earth-38 Ra's was played by Oded Fehr and thanks to Bl4ckHunter for the casting as well as help with the chapter along with adam199118.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed and see you all next time with another chapter.


	8. An unholy alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Batmen do the one thing The Batman Who Laughs will never expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> Now this chapter will cover the final fight of this story, and I hope all are excited for it.
> 
> And we're gonna be involving some Jokers in this as well.
> 
> So Earth-38 Joker will obviously be Mark Hamill, and we will call him Joker. And we all know that Joker has this title- 'The Clown Prince of Crime.'
> 
> So Earth-1 Joker, that is Heath Ledger, will be called the Anarchist, because he is an anarchist, and Earth-66 Joker which is Cesar Romero will be called Clown, because that's what he behaves as.
> 
> And we all hate DCEU Joker played by Jared Leto and I won't be involving him in the main conflict but he will still make an appearance in this chapter, and we will call him Joke, because he is a joke.

Earth-38, Arkham Asylum

Joker was looking at his face in the mirror, his sick smirk still on his face. He had chalk white skin, unkempt green hair and blood red lips, with a purple suit on him.

His cartoonish appearance however, belied the sick and violent madman that lay underneath.

Suddenly the lights flickered and Joker let out a hysterical laugh, knowing what was going on.

"Oops! I am sorry! Did I kill your friend?" He asked between laughs as he turned around. "My bad!"

Batman just stared at him as he said. "It warms my heart to see you're still kicking, Batman! Y-"

He was cut off when Batman lifted him up by the collar.

"Control, control, control, batty", Joker said and laughed. "There's so much fun to be had out there tonight. Would be a shame to see it all go to waste right here now, wouldn't it?"

Batman swallowed, the next words he was going to say sounding like bile to him.

"I need your help", he said finally, feeling sick to his stomach.

For half a minute, Joker was silent, just staring at Batman with his insane expression.

Then he let out hysterical laughter. "OH! That is the best joke I've ever heard! Even better than that one of mine where two inmates were going to escape on a flashlight."

Then he noticed Batman was still looking at him grimly and his laughter slowly ceased as he stared at Batman.

"It is not a joke?" Joker asked and Batman shook his head, making Joker laugh again. "Oh my! The irony! The Bat frees his greatest nemesis! But wait, wait, wait! Hold up! Why does the Bat need the help of his greatest nemesis? Unless…."

He trailed off and looked at Batman, glaring into him.

"NO!" He screamed in disbelief as Batman let him go. "I am your greatest nemesis! No one else!"

"What kind of nemesis could be greater than you?" Batman asked his greatest nemesis. "Think."

Joker stumbled around, thinking to himself. "I challenge you! I cause chaos to challenge your order! I goad you into breaking your rule! I have taken many people you cared about! I complete you! We are destined to do this forever! So how can anyone else be your greatest nemesis?"

"One who is both you and me", Batman said as Joker looked up at him. "He has my skillset and intelligence, but your insanity and tendency to cause chaos. But unlike you, he causes chaos for the sake of it, so that he can ravage worlds."

As Joker absorbed what Batman had said, the Dark Knight said. "And if he succeeds, I will no longer be kicking."

Seeing that, Batman saw what looked like the flame of decision shining in Joker's eyes.

"This freak cannot live!" Joker yelled and then laughed hysterically. "He thinks being you and me in one is something glorious? No! It is something that should never happen. You and I are two sides of the same coin, not the same side!"

"You will help me, and afterwards you will be back in this cell", Batman said.

Joker let out insane laughter again. "My house of fun is not Arkham Asylum. My house of fun is all of Gotham!"

* * *

Gotham City, rooftop

Kara Danvers aka Supergirl flew down to a rooftop on noticing Bruce, Catwoman, Bats and Robin standing there.

"Holy flying maiden of might, Batman!" Robin said on seeing her as Danvers looked at him and Bats strangely.

"I see you're wearing pants now", Bruce joked on seeing her new suit.

"Like the new digs", Catwoman smirked.

"Thanks", Danvers said, flattered before holding up her interdimensional extrapolator. "Here."

"Thank you", Bruce said as he took it from her.

"Thank you for the device to hop between Earths like a kangaroo, maiden of might who takes flight", Bats said, causing her to look at him strangely again as she tried to suppress her giggles.

"When your work is done, give it to this Earth's Batman and he will return it to me", Danvers said as she flew off into the air.

"Now time for work", Bruce said as he held up the extrapolator.

* * *

Later, Earth-50, Gotham City

Anarchist stood inside a factory, several men tied up around him, looking at him in fear. In front of Anarchist on a chair was tied up a man who also had chalk white skin and green hair.

But he also had tattoos all over his body and gold fillings in his teeth.

Anarchist had accidentally ended up through a breach in reality and found himself on Earth-50 and after realizing he was on another world, done some research, catching up on this world.

Apparently, the Joker, no Joke, of this world had started great and even killed Batman's partner, but he had fallen far now for sure.

"You must be wondering why I am doing this instead of you know, doubling up the chaos alongside you", Anarchist said as he paced around, a gun in hand, while Joke tried to speak but his gag prevented him from letting out anything other than muffled groans.

Anarchist pulled up a chair and sat on it, glaring at Joke.

"You….are a joke", Anarchist said to him bluntly, looking him up and down with disgust in his eyes. "I mean, that look? Those tattoos? Ugh! And that gold in your teeth, how hard is to maintain that thing? And your fashion, which shouldn't even be called that."

Anarchist got up and looked at the back of Joke's hand, on which he had branded a laughing mouth with its teeth out. If he put that hand in front of his mouth, that branded tattoo would imply he was laughing hysterically.

"And that! What are you? Some millennial emo?" Anarchist asked, exasperated. "I would ask you- Why so serious? But with that on you, I have to ask- Why so pathetic?"

Anarchist paced around him. "You have no style, no substance. Nothing. You have become the very thing you hated, a crime lord with a lot of money. I mean, you care about money? How much more of a disgrace can you be? Actually, I don't want to know. But this city, deserves a better class of criminal."

Turning to face him, Anarchist said. "You fulfilled the dream at first, but now you are just brutal with no art to you. I will mourn what could have been."

And then taking out a gun, he shot Joke between his eyes. Joke's head tilted back, looking up, his glassy eyes staring without seeing.

"And now", Anarchist said as he picked up a stick and broke it into three pieces. "Last man standing will be part of our new group."

"Enough!"

Anarchist turned around and his eyes widened to see Bruce approach.

"What?" Anarchist asked, groaning in disappointment. "You followed me here too? Admit it, you can't live without me, Bats."

When Bruce and Catwoman had failed to find Anarchist in their world, they had theorized he may have fallen into another world via weakened realities.

So they had called up Constantine who had used his magic to track down Anarchist as well as the Earth of Bats and Robin before opening portals for them to go through.

Seeing Bruce's grim look, Anarchist asked. "Why so serious, Bats? Cat-lover doesn't meaow anymo-"

"I need your help", Bruce said, almost vomiting out the words and Anarchist stopped.

"What?" He asked, putting a hand to his ear in an over-exaggerated way. "I think I need hearing aids because I am sure I misheard."

"No you didn't", Bruce said as Anarchist looked at him almost in shock. "I need your help."

"But you won't need my help unless…." Anarchist trailed of. "I think I'm going to get serious now. How can you have a bigger nemesis than me?"

"Because he is not two sides of the same coin like we are. He is both of us in one, he is the same side of a coin", Bruce said and Anarchist looked exasperated.

"But that is contradictory! This thing is a freak of nature", Anarchist said, kicking the broken pieces of the stick away. "I will have to take him down, by myself if I have to."

"You won't be doing it by yourself", Bruce told him.

* * *

Earth-66, Gotham City

Clown was driving away a police car, laughing happily, having escaped again when the Batmobile blocked his way.

"Ooh!" Clown groaned as he stepped out of his car. "Don't worry, I will get on the ground and put my hands behind my back like a common criminal being arrested by the police, which is funny considering you are both deputized."

"Put your hands back to their normal position and get off the ground", Bats said, and Clown laughed.

"A joke a day keeps gloom away", he laughed before noticing they weren't laughing. "You are not joking? Oh no! But what, just what, would prompt the Paragon of Hope Batman and his protégé Robin to ask aid from the spectacular Clown Prince of Crime himself? Unless…..oh no! This can't be!"

His face looked almost constipated as he said. "The Dynamic Duo having a greater nemesis than me? Oh what has this world come to?"

"He is worse because he is you and me in one, thus not natural", Bats explained. "To bring the balance of natural and unnatural to normal, we need to take him down."

"Yes, you are right, Cowl of Gotham", Clown said as he walked to him. "Mother nature must be honored."

* * *

Later, Earth-38, Gotham City, rooftop

Batman and Joker stood on a rooftop together when a breach opened and out of it walked Bruce and Catwoman with Anarchist and then behind them came Bats and Robin with Clown.

Immediately, the three Jokers started eyeing the other Batmen, but more importantly, each other, their grins masking whatever they were feeling.

Looking at Clown closely, Joker finally asked. "You...realize you have a mustache under your makeup?"

"And?" Clown prompted.

"Oh, nothing, that's just funny so it works", Joker said and all three laughed hysterically at the same time, Joker sounding totally insane, Anarchist alternating between laughing and grunting, and Clown sounding like a genuinely happy man.

The others exchanged looks, immediately regretting their decision (more than they already did, that is).

"You are jovial, and you are dangerous", Anarchist said, looking Joker up and down before turning to Clown. "And you paint makeup over your moustache."

He laughed hysterically. "You're both all right! Jokers haven't lost class after all."

"Your makeup is simple, but you cause chaos, and enjoy it", Joker said as he looked at Anarchist. "You have class as well. A lot of it!"

The three laughed hysterically together as Catwoman asked Batman. "Any developments?"

"Well, he stole some chemicals which can't do anything individually", Batman said. "But together, they can form a more potent version of the Laughing Gas used by Jokers. I think that is what turns people into Rabid Robins."

"Oh! More Robins! This sounds fun!" Joker said, only for Batman to glare at him angrily, not that he cared.

"Where do you think he will unleash it, Batman?" Robin asked.

"So far, he has played games with us by dredging up our past, and if he thinks he is going to win", Batman's eyes lit up. "He is going to do this where it all truly started!"

All three Batmen looked at each other, knowing what that meant.

* * *

Alley near opera house

Batman, Bruce, Catwoman, Wayne, Selina, Bats, Robin and the Titans minus Dick stopped in front of the opera house as all the four Batmen present remembered the significance of this alley.

This is where they had been shot down for some jewelry. This is where Bruce Wayne had died, and the Batman had been born. The terror of every single criminal in Gotham City.

"This is it", Selina said.

"We have to make sure they do not ruin anymore worlds like they have done to so many", Wayne said. "We have to take them all down."

"And we will, evil never wins, no matter what world it is from, fellow Batmen", Bats said.

They noticed several Rabid Robins descending down to battle them.

"And they are here again", Catwoman rolled her eyes.

"Only some of us are needed to deal with them", Donna said as she looked at them.

"Let's go", Batman said as they started running.

As some of the Rabid Robins attacked, Donna wrapped one in a lasso and threw him into some others while Connor sped at them, knocking some out just as Gar transformed into a tiger and lunged at one, ripping him apart, though more popped up.

"Holy Joker-y zombie Robins, Batman!" Robin said as he avoided a blow from one of them and hit him on the face.

_WHAP!_

He then kicked him in the abdomen, sending him down.

_POW!_

And then he kicked him on the face, knocking him out.

_KETTERSPLAT!_

Dawn kicked one away and in a spin motion, sliced three of them with her wings.

Catwoman grabbed one in her whip and pulled him into another as Selina cut another one up with her claws.

The rest went past the fighting and went into the opera, looking around at the stage and all the chairs. Then they found some stairs and ran up them when there was an explosion of sparks and smoke in front of them. When the smoke cleared, Evil Bat was standing in front of them.

"Go to the roof!" Batman ordered the others. "Stop The Batman Who Laughs and Slade!"

"What about him?" Bruce asked.

"He's mine!" Batman growled in a tone that left no room for argument.

Batman ran up the stairs to fight Evil Bat who raised his gauntlet and tried to strike. Batman blocked and pushed Evil Bat back. He pinned him against the wall. Taking advantage of that, Bruce, Wayne, Bats, Kory, Rachel and Rose ran past them.

Evil Bat then freed himself. Batman punched him on the chest. He tried to punch back but Batman blocked by raising both of his arms defensively. Evil Bat kneed him in the stomach. Batman punched him again and avoided a blow from him. Evil Bat smacked his face with his gauntlet, grabbed him by the throat and threw him away. He hit the railing.

* * *

The others entered the rooftop as Joker Bat and Slade looked at them while some Rabid Robins were there too.

"Aww, so you came here after all!" Joker Bat mocked. "Don't worry, you will be the first to witness the rebirth of this world."

The Rabid Robins attacked as Rose shot down two of them while Bats head-butted one on the face.

_BOW!_

Joker Bat tried to fire with his card but Kory blasted him away, sending him to the ground. He got back up and she fired again but this time he blocked with the card and sent her flying back by tapping it.

Then Rachel lifted him into the air with her powers, her eyes turning red. Joker Bat laughed hysterically. "The daughter of a true demon! But you haven't seen nothing yet."

He waved his card and a wave of darkness hit Raven, sending her flying off.

Rose struck at Slade, who blocked and tried to strike but she ducked to avoid and flipped to avoid another one.

"You chose them over me?" Slade asked.

"They care for me, not you", Rose said as their blades clashed again. "You never did. You only cared about using me for your goals."

"Fair enough. Now I will treat you as my enemy", Slade said as he blocked another strike but was kicked away. She leapt and tried to hit again but he blocked and kicked her away. As she recovered, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the ground.

He then felt a gun to his head.

"Let her go", Deathstroke growled behind him.

He whipped around very fast, slicing Deathstroke's gun into two as he backed off in time and brandished his sword.

"You are weak!" Slade snarled at him.

"I know how to truly be strong", Deathstroke countered as their blades clashed before they backed off and charged again, clashing their blades, appearing evenly matched for now.

Bruce gave one Robin an uppercut and in a rotatory motion, elbowed another away while Wayne kicked another's feet from under him.

They saw a device stuck there and knew Joker Bat was going to use it to disperse his gas.

Bruce ran towards it when Joker Bat leapt in the way and kicked him away, sending him to the ground as he groaned.

"Out of all of us, I see you have lived the happiest and most fulfilled life", Joker Bat said. "It will be a pleasure to take it away."

Bruce roared in anger as he got up and tried to charge again but Joker Bat side-stepped to avoid and grabbing him in a chokehold, leapt up and slammed them both to the ground, dazing Bruce.

He then pushed the dazed Bruce off of him, only for a Batarang to be thrown at him. He caught it in time but it exploded, sending him to the ground as Detective arrived.

He gave Bruce a hand. "Come on."

Bruce accepted it gratefully and ran to the device.

Joker Bat got back up when his face was hit by Dick's escrima stick, which returned to him. Dick slid to avoid a shot of darkness and rolling, flipped and kicked Joker Bat's face, staggering him back before twirling his sticks, charging them with electricity, and hit his face, making him spasm before he pressed his card and both Detective and Dick were sent flying back.

* * *

Evil Bat pinned Batman against the railing and the two slowly made their way down. He then threw him against the wall. Before he could react, Evil Bat threw him against the wall again. Evil Bat punched him on the chest and then brandished a knife.

Batman dodged a strike from it and tried to smack his face but he ducked. Batman blocked his strikes twice and tried to hit him but he blocked too. Batman blocked another strike from him and also a kick.

Evil Bat tried to slice his throat in a rotatory motion but he ducked and managed to snatch the knife. Evil Bat grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

* * *

Deathstroke ducked to avoid a strike from Slade and struck but Slade side-stepped to avoid and tried to hit again, but Deathstroke blocked, only for Slade to flip in the air and kick Deathstroke on the face, sending him flying back. As Deathstroke staggered back up, Slade whipped out his ballistic staff and smacked Deathstroke's face, turning it the other way before Slade spun around and smacked Deathstroke on the back of the head, making him fall down.

* * *

Batman freed himself and tried to hit Evil Bat with the knife but he ducked. Batman tried to strike again but he blocked and snatched it back. He tried to strike Batman but he blocked. Evil Bat pushed him away.

Before he could recover, Evil Bat pinned him against the wall, punched him twice and threw him down the stairs.

* * *

Slade spotted Wilson standing on the rooftop, casually observing him.

"Ready to die?" Slade asked his doppelganger.

"I was born ready", Wilson countered calmly.

"Born ready huh! I like that", Slade said before charging him with a roar and leaping up, tried to strike but Wilson brandished his staff in time to block before spinning away to dodge.

_Insert 'Weapons of Mass Distortion' soundtrack here_

Wilson twirled his staff and put it back inside before brandishing his sword as the two Deathstrokes glared at each other.

And then the two charged each other and clashed their blades, Wilson on the defensive as he blocked some of Slade's strikes.

Wilson then moved forward and struck as Slade backed while blocking.

Detective walked towards Joker Bat and tried to punch but he backed to avoid and then tried to punch back but Detective backed to avoid this time.

Detective then ducked twice to avoid two strikes and blocked the third one before punching Joker Bat back, who simply laughed hysterically.

He then punched him again and blocked a strike and another before punching Joker Bat's chest and face again.

He then gave Joker Bat two brutal uppercuts, making him spit out blood.

Detective then smacked him with the back of his hand, sending him back and tried to punch again but he backed to avoid before being hit by the back of Detective's hand again.

Detective tried to punch again but Joker Bat grabbed his hand. Detective tried to punch with his other hand but Joker Bat grabbed that too and lowered them, not letting go, before he head-butted Detective hard, staggering him back and making him fall down.

Wilson backed to avoid strikes from Slade and also blocked before striking forwards as Slade swung his sword.

Wilson blocked another strike before Slade struck forwards but Wilson avoided before backing and blocking more strikes, blocking one of them in a spin motion.

Wilson blocked another strike and Slade struck with a roar but he side-stepped while Slade's strike damaged the ground.

Joker Bat walked to the fallen Detective. "Say good night."

Detective then kicked his abdomen and lifted him up with his foot before flipping him to the other side.

The two started getting up at the same time but Detective lunged at Joker Bat and punched him down again.

Then Joker Bat grabbed Detective by the throat and slammed him to the ground before punching twice. Detective grabbed his head between his feet and flipped him away.

Joker Bat tried to crawl away but Detective grabbed him in a hold and twisted his arm until a crack was heard, making Joker Bat grunt in pain.

Wilson backed to avoid more strikes and flipped to avoid another strike, getting behind Slade who struck again as Wilson blocked and ducked before flipping to avoid another strike and stuck Slade's sword.

As Slade charged, Wilson kicked his chest in a spin motion, sending him back.

Joker Bat got up and snarled at Detective. "You broke my arm!"

Then he started crying before it transitioned into insane laughter. He then twisted his arm again and it was back to normal.

Detective groaned before ducking to avoid a punch and blocking another and punched him back before elbowing him. Joker Bat blocked another punch but was hit by the following one.

Detective tried to kick but Joker Bat grabbed his foot and then lifted him by the waist, before running into a wall, slamming him into it. He then slammed him into it again and running off, slammed him to the ground.

Wilson and Slade continued their duel as a Rabid Robin took aim at Wilson with a gun when a blast from Kory knocked him out.

Two more turned to face her and fired but she blocked with her powers and knocked them both away with blasts.

Joker Bat grabbed Detective by the back of the head and slammed his head on his knee, dazing him as he fell down.

Wilson and Slade continued fighting as Wilson expertly dodged Slade's strikes.

Detective crawled towards a fallen Batarang of his and grabbed it just as Joker Bat grabbed him and lifted him up.

Taking the opportunity, Detective plunged the Batarang into his mouth, making him let go, and then gave him an uppercut, staggering him back. He then gave Joker Bat an even harder uppercut, sticking the Batarang in his face while the force with which he had punched made him fall down.

And then the Batarang exploded in his mouth, sending Joker Bat flying back as his entire face was maimed while he alternated between moaning and laughing.

Wilson blocked a strike from Slade and punched him twice before Slade threw him up into the air. Wilson landed and tried to sweep Slade's feet from under him but he flipped up and landed just as Deathstroke arrived and kicked him back. Wilson then did a spin kick and Slade was sent flying into the air where Rachel restrained him with her powers.

Rose then walked up to him and took off his mask.

"Jericho", she called out. "If you're in there, you know what to do."

Then a very pale white mist flew out of Slade's mouth and went into Rose who closed her eyes, knowing what had happened.

Rachel then let Slade go and before he could recover, Wilson did a spin motion and chopped off his head, the blood splattering as the head fell down.

Looking at Rose, Wilson said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be", she assured. "He was too far gone."

* * *

Batman grabbed Evil Bat by the legs and threw him to the ground.

The two got up at the same time and then circled each other.

Evil Bat took off his mask and asked. "How are you going to beat me, Bruce? We both are the same, only I do not have your restraints."

"You know, what you're saying, it is almost funny", Batman said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Evil Bat asked. "What are you talking about?"

Then he sensed a presence behind but turned around a second too late as he was hit on the face by a rod and sent flying back as Anarchist laughed hysterically.

"Oh, what do we have here? An old Batman who kills!" Anarchist said, laughing. "Now of course, it proves me right that you are just one bad day away from being me. But considering you have sided with a freak, I have to ask you, why are you so stupid?"

"WHAT?" Evil Bat said as he looked between the two, eyes wide in horror. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! YOU ARE TEAMING UP WITH JO-"

"You are one to talk", Batman snarled as he threw a Batarang and Evil Bat avoided it but was kicked on the face, sending him flying into Anarchist who held up his rod and Evil Bat's neck was impaled on it.

Batman watched emotionlessly as the light left Evil Bat's eyes while he gave him one last withering look.

Anarchist withdrew his rod and laughed. "We killed one together! Can you believe it, Bats?"

"You killed him. I had no idea you were going to do that", Batman said as he ran upstairs and Anarchist followed.

"Some people are just no fun", he muttered.

* * *

Joker Bar got back up and as his face healed, he tapped his card with a roar, sending the others flying back.

"I am twisted. I am wrong. And my power will roll over the Multiverse!" He declared when a gunshot hit him, staggering him back and his eyes widened on seeing Clown there.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Clown laughed. "And I thought my bad guy speeches were funny!"

"WHAT?" Joker Bat said, horrified, looking at the Batmen. "How could you? You teamed up wit-"

"You kept saying how you were ahead, didn't you?" Bruce asked. "But this is one thing even you wouldn't have expected."

Clown fired again while laughing as Joker Bat tried to press his card but Wayne punched him, sending him back, before kicking him on the chin.

Joker Bat was about to wave his card again when a Batarang hit him from behind and exploded, sending him down as Batman lowered his hand.

He staggered back up when Anarchist leapt at him and hit him with his rod, staggering him away and continued hitting him.

"Yes, take that you freak of nature!" Anarchist laughed as he continued hitting Joker Bat with the rod and kicking him. "Me and Bats are two sides of the same coin! We can never be on the same side!"

Joker Bat managed to kick him away and sent Clown flying back with his card. Batman then punched him, staggering him back when he tried to strike with the card again.

"This is impossible!" Joker Bat groaned.

"No, it is not, because you can only prepare for things I think up", Batman said, kicking him back again. "And what's the one thing Batman never imagined?"

Joker Bat tried to punch but Batman grabbed his arm and twisted it when a voice said. "Fighting alongside us! HEHEHEHEH!"

And then Joker was there next to Batman. He sprayed Joker Bat's face with his laughing gas and laughed. "So the joke is, for the first time since your 'freaky' transformation, you don't actually know what's coming next."

Joker Bat lifted up the card in his other hand when Joker swung a knife and Joker Bat screamed as the fingers of that hand were cut off, making his card fall to the ground. "DO YOU?"

He then laughed hysterically as Rachel used her powers to disintegrate Joker Bat's other arm, making him fall down while Kory blasted him back.

He tried to stagger up but Joker lunged at him and punched his face repeatedly. "What, getting sore huh?"

Joker Bat groaned as Joker said to his face. "BOO!"

The two got up simultaneously as Joker said to his doppelgangers. "No matter what the face, you can't spell slaughter without laughter."

Joker Bat glared as Joker said. "Now comes the begging."

He charged Joker Bat and both of them fell down the building.

The others ran to the edge and saw the two falling down before disappearing.

"Oh boy!" Detective groaned. "And now they are off to God knows where!"

"And it is deactivated", Bruce said, finally deactivating the device.

"Looks like one of us is going to go on a romp through the Multiverse", Anarchist laughed hysterically alongside Clown when both were knocked out by Connor from behind.

They looked around at all the damage before Rose said. "Dick, he wants to talk to you."

She closed her eye and when she opened it, it was softer.

"Jericho?" Dick asked in shock. "That you?"

Walking up to Dick, Donna and Dawn, 'Rose' raised her hands in sign language and asked. "What's up?"

Dick and Donna smiled as Dawn covered her mouth, happy tears in her eyes.

"Good to have you back, kid", Dick said in relief, feeling a huge burden lifted off of his shoulders.

Using sign language, 'Rose' said. "Thank you for finding me, Dick", 'she' turned to Wilson and Deathstroke. "And you two for helping save me. I wish my dad was more like you two."

They simply nodded as Dick said. "I'm sorry."

"I understand Dick", 'Rose' said. "I understand what the Titans stand for."

"When you died, it broke us", Dick said. "But now we're together again. You were always part of our family, and you still are, if you want to be."

'Rose' looked down at 'her' body and said. "This is gonna take a little getting used to", 'she' looked at Dick. "But I like the new digs."

"We will find a new body for you", Dick assured.

Looking at the scene, Batman finally said. "It's over."

* * *

Later, Batcave

Detective and Dick stood together in a corner as Detective took off his mask, revealing his face to Dick.

He was younger than his Bruce, but his eyes looked much more haunted.

"Is Jason alive on your Earth?" Detective asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes", Dick said.

"Tell him I'm sorry", Detective told him.

"I will", Dick nodded, knowing something horrible had happened.

"Thank you", Detective said gratefully, putting his mask back on.

They then walked to the others as Batman said. "Thank you to each and every one of you for your help against our enemies. I couldn't have taken them down without your help. So thank you everyone, and I will always remember this."

"So will we", Wayne assured.

"Well, we better get back to our world as well, so the Dynamic Duo can take on some more colorful criminal masterminds", Bats said while both Anarchist and Clown were in handcuffs and blindfolded and gagged as well to prevent them from doing anything.

"This extrapolator will send you to S.T.A.R. Labs, where they will built extrapolators for all of you to return to your Earth and use it to communicate amongst ourselves and travel to other Earths if required", Batman said and opened a breach with it.

One by one, all of them waved to him and walked inside. Dick and Detective were left though.

"Thank you", Batman said to them.

"Thank you", they said back.

Batman then closed the breach and lifted up Joker Bat's card, looking at it. He would ask Clark to keep it in the Fortress of Solitude.

* * *

Few days later

Batman stood on a rooftop and turned around to see Dick, Jason and Tim approach.

"Got your message", Tim said. "What's the matter?"

"I am sorry", Batman said immediately, taking them back with the sincerity in his voice. "For everything that happened between us. I take full responsibility."

"Oh!" Dick said, the three students exchanging looks, none of them having expected that.

"So, what now?" Jason asked, knowing it wouldn't be easy.

"We will start fresh", Batman said and they nodded.

* * *

Later

Batman, now in a suit, walked into the restaurant to see Selina Kyle sitting there in a form fitting blue dress.

"Hey", Batman said as he sat down in front of her.

"Bruce", she greeted. "Didn't expect you to ask me out after all this time."

"Well, people can surprise you", Batman told her with a smile. "I think I will do better this time."

* * *

Earth-50

Detective walked towards a door of a shabby apartment with flowers in his hand, a smile on his face. He had talked to Dick earlier, asking if they could get together, and Dick had agreed.

Detective knocked on the door and Selina Kyle opened it, wearing a form fitting black dress.

"If it isn't the billionaire", she said with a smirk. "These parts are dangerous for people like you to wander alone, Mr. Wayne."

"I know, but I do crazy things", Detective said as he held up the flowers and Selina took them with a smile.

"So, what happened?" Selina asked.

"A lot of stuff", Detective said as he held out his arm. "Come on."

"Sure", she said as she took it and both walked away together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end of this one at last!
> 
> Ledger Joker killing Joke was inspired by Michael Weyer's 'Counterpart Conferences' where DCAU Joker killed Joke. Hope all enjoyed that.
> 
> And I hope the fight scenes and all that were enjoyed and that all 3 Jokers were in-character.
> 
> Where did Joker and Joker Bat go though, I wonder?
> 
> As for Mercy on Titans Earth, let's just say Jason and Hank took her down under Bruce's instructions, as they weren't brought here.
> 
> Earth-38 Dick, Jason and Tim were played by Matt Long, Garrett Hedlund and Logan Lerman respectively. Thank you to Bl4ckHunter for the casting.
> 
> And Earth-38 Selina was played by Julianne Moore. Thank you to Bl4ckHunter again for the casting.
> 
> And Earth-50 aka DCEU Selina was played by Jennifer Garner, because who else? LOL!
> 
> Anyway, hope this tale was enjoyed and your support is appreciated very much as always.
> 
> See you all next time with the post-credits scenes. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


	9. Darkness is coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman meets someone while a dark meeting is held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the kudos, hits and comments.
> 
> And with this, we come to the final chapter at last, and I hope everyone has enjoyed it till the end, and I thank everyone for all the love and support I was given for this story, it means a lot to me, as always.
> 
> So anyway, let's finish up the post-credits scenes.
> 
> Also, in this chapter specifically, we will refer to Batman as 'Bruce.'

Earth-38, Gotham City

An old teenager was riding his bike at full speed while a gang dressed up like Joker drove their bikes after him, trying to catch him as he had fought back when they were harassing people.

That was when he noticed Bruce Wayne in front of him, coming out of a graveyard, and quickly stopped his bike, and it skidded, making him fall down.

He got up and took off his helmet as the gang surrounded him, laughing hysterically.

"Aw look, the no fun boy had an accident", one of them said.

"Let's put a smile on that face", another said as he took out his knife, sounding like a Joker wannabe.

"Leave him alone."

That was when they turned and noticed Bruce standing there, obscured by shadow.

He then stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face. "And get off my property, you're trespassing!"

"Oh, is that right?" A woman from the gang said.

"It's all right", the teenager assured Bruce. "I will handle it."

"Who do you think you're talking to, old man?" Their leader said as he got off his bike and grabbed Bruce by the collar. "We're the Jokers."

"Sure you are", Bruce said, smirking at the irony of the statement.

The leader tried to punch but Bruce backed to avoid and gave him two punches before giving him an uppercut and then kicked him hard, sending him flying off, knocking him down as the others looked at him in shock.

The old teenager ran next to Bruce, deciding to help him out.

Then the rest of the gang charged.

Bruce pushed one of them away and smacked his hand, disarming him, before punching him away and doing the same to another.

One of the thugs tried to hit the old teenager with a rod but he flipped up to avoid and gave him an uppercut, knocking him out.

Bruce punched another, sending him flying into one more, knocking them both out.

The teenager punched another away before flipping in the air and kicking another.

Bruce punched another in the gut and swept his feet from under him before side-stepping to avoid the woman on the bike and kicked her from behind, sending her flying off as she fell down.

The leader tried to strike him from behind but Bruce pushed his hand back, hitting him on the nose and staggering him back.

"Come on!" The leader called out. "Let's get out!"

He picked up his bike and sped off as his thugs sped off after him.

"Man", the old teenager said to Bruce, impressed. "You're something."

Bruce started walking off as the teenager offered. "Can I accompany you till you're home?"

"Not necessary, kid", Bruce said.

"I insist. Please! You saved my life!" The old teenager said.

"All right, thanks kid", Bruce said as the old teenager started helping him home.

"I should be the one doing the thanking", the old teenager said.

"What's your name?" Bruce asked as they walked to his home.

"McGinnis", the old teenager introduced himself. "Terry McGinnis."

* * *

Earth-167

Lex Luthor walked to a glass cell and looked inside.

The Batman Who Laughs was sitting there, laughing hysterically, not feeling the pain from his fingers and arm being gone.

Looking at Lex, he said. "You're standing on the edge right now, Lex. You could be the ultimate version of yourself. Let go of what always held you back, like I did. The universe isn't destined for you. But you can still take it."

Lex walked off, unnerved but still put into thought by what Joker Bat had said when he stopped in front of another cell, and this one had Joker inside.

"Ah baldy!" Joker said to him. "Whoever you are, don't team up with that guy. See, I enjoy the game of it all, the beauty, he just smashes! There is nothing to him! You will regret teaming up with him."

Lex simply walked off, thinking of what both had said.

"Both of them are going to be useful", Lex said to himself.

* * *

Earth-38, Fortress of Solitude

The card used by The Batman Who Laughs was kept safely between some crystals when a yellow portal opened underneath it and it fell off.

* * *

Unknown location

The card was caught by a dark-skinned man in robes and a sword behind him.

His hand glowing with dark magic, he touched the card and was instantly sucked into an abyss of darkness.

And then he saw two giant eyes staring at him, looking like the most terrifying things to ever exist.

"Karl Mordo!" It called out.

"My lord Dormammu", Mordo said, kneeling to him. "The Batman Who Laughs failed to subjugate Earths-1, 9, 38, 50, 66 and 89, like he had said."

After Joker Bat had ravaged his world of Earth-22, Dormammu had attacked and added it to the Dark Dimension and seeing the potential in Joker Bat, made him a servant, giving him the card to harness dark magic.

And he had ravaged many worlds before helping Dormammu subjugate them, until now.

"He failed", Dormammu said before telling Mordo. "But it doesn't matter anymore. My powers are growing day by day, and I can arrive anywhere I wish. The Multiverse will be mine to rule!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!
> 
> Yes, The Batman Who Laughs has been working for Dormammu the entire time. In the comics, his master was Barbatos but I don't want to add over-complicated lore and all that and I'm not a fan of Barbatos tbh.
> 
> Hope all enjoyed that twist and yes, Mordo works for Dormammu too.
> 
> And Joker and Joker Bat are in Smallville Earth now, recruited by Lex Luthor of that Earth. This can't end well for anyone, can it?
> 
> And Earth-38 Batman has met Terry McGinnis at last, and imagine Tom Holland in the role (thank you to Chaos Sorcerer for the casting). Guy keeps getting recruited by badass billionaires no matter what world he is in.
> 
> And with that, this tale comes to an end. Now next story will be my sequel to the Spider-verse story I had before this, with Spider-Gwen and all that, so I hope all look forward to it, and the story after that will be the Dormammu one.
> 
> So I thank everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this fic and gave me love and support and helped me out in whatever way, especially Bl4ckHunter, adam199118 and Stand with Ward and Queen, so thank you to everyone once more and your love and support always means a lot.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
